Letting Go of an Angel
by Nikayla
Summary: The sequel to Hidden Secrets. The Chax one! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

_**EEK so here is the start of the Chax sequel, I really hope you all enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed Hidden Secrets. Please review and let me know what you think. **_

"Is this a dream?" were the only word Brax could manage. He was trying to work out how the hell Amelia was standing behind him talking to him, when he still had hold of her hand in bed.

"No, no this isn't a dream" Amelia said softly as she walked over the bed and perched on the end of it.

Amelia was glowing like a star, she looked even more beautiful than usual, if that was even possible "What are you doing baby?" she whispered as she put her hand on top of his.

"They want to take you away from me, and I can't let them" Brax said as he looked into Amelia's eyes.

"They can never take me away from you" Amelia voice was soft and calm "Talk to him, don't shut him out Darryl"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door Brax looked at the door and then back at Amelia "Talk to him" she smiled. Brax nodded and got up to open the door, as he turned back to Amelia he realised she was gone. Roberto came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I can't let you take her back to Italy with you" Brax started, Roberto sat beside Brax and listened "I know you love her, but I love her too"

"Darryl she is our Ameliana" Roberto replied.

"Yes she might be your Ameliana, but for the last 18 years she has been my Milly, and then for the last 6 moths she has been Scarlet's Mummy and Casey's" Roberto frowned as he listened more.

"I'm begging you Roberto, please don't take her away from us" Brax never usually resorted to begging, but in this case it was different, he was desperate. He was surprised when Roberto nodded his head.

"Very well, you're right. Lana's life was here with you and your children. It would be selfish of us to take her away now" Roberto stood up and headed back out into the corridor. He explained what was going on to Eva and Casey.

Brax looked around the room again, to see if Amelia had come back again, but she was gone. He turned back to her lifeless body which was still laid in front of him and gripped her hand in his. He could feel the tears falling down his face and onto the bed. How could it all be over, how could she be gone?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath's eyes were red and bloodshot from the tears he had cried. Heath had never been one to show his emotions, but Amelia was different. She meant more to him than most woman. He still couldn't believe she was gone. This beautiful funny amazing woman had been taken from them in just a few seconds.

Heath couldn't help notice the troubled look on Charlie's face she was crying harder than most. Although he would never usual talk to a police woman on purpose this was necessary. Charlie wiped her eyes as she saw Heath approach "What's going on?" he asked cautiously, he wasn't sure if she would breakdown again.

"Milly told me something yesterday, it's just not fair" Charlie sniffed. Heath did something completely out of character, he put his arm around Charlie "She was pregnant" Charlie just came out with it in between tears. Heath was blown away; the news hit him like a train.

"What?" he said as he staggered towards the wall.

"When she lost her baby she was having twins, she was still carrying one of them, and now it's gone. Everything's gone" Charlie sobbed. Heath shook his head and stared into the blank space in front of him. How could this happen? How could god be so cruel?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had spent to last hour staring at every part of his wife, making a mental note of every little detail in his memory. He traced the Blood and Sand tattoo on her wrist with his finger tips, then his attention turned to the DB one she had on the side of her wedding finger on her left hand. He laughed as he remembered the day she went to get it done.

Brax had a memory for every mark and scar on Amelia's body; he stroked her hair gently and kissed her lips, before whispering in her ear "I won't let you go baby, stay with me don't leave me or go somewhere I can't be with you"

Brax was interrupted by Sid "Are you ready?" Sid's words felt like a thousand knives all stabbing him at once.

"I'll never be ready to say goodbye" Brax replied with tears in his eyes. Amelia's mum and Dad had now rejoined him in the room with her; Casey also managed to come in as well. Eva sat beside her and put her hand in top of Brax and Amelia's. Roberto sat the other side of Eva and did the same; he also put his arm tightly around Casey.

"Sleep well my angel, we'll meet again soon" Roberto whispered as he kissed his daughter's cheek softly. Eva leant forward and kissed Amelia's cheek as well. Brax gave Amelia a gently kiss on her lips "I love you, always and forever" he whispered. Casey stood a little and kissed Amelia on the forehead "I love you mum" he said softly.

Sid turned off the machine and suddenly there was a long loud beeping sound, the ventilators stopped working and Amelia's body just laid there silent and still.

Eva let out a loud screech; Roberto stood to hold his wife. Casey ran out of the room, he couldn't handle the pain. "Always and forever" Brax whispered as he kissed Amelia's hand.

"Forever and always" Brax almost shot out of his skin when he heard the familiar whisper in his ear. He took a deep breath, it was then he realised Amelia was still with him, she had heard his pleas, and wasn't about to abandon him.

_**Review Review Review :p**_


	2. Goodbye my lover

Angel by Sarah Mclachlan echoed around the church, as the coffin was carried into the church by Amelia's brothers and Brax. The men put the coffin down gently at the front of the church and sat on the pews at the front.

Brax sat beside Roberto and Eva right at the front, with Casey, Cheryl and Heath the other side. Amelia's brothers sat in the pew behind with Harry and Lynne. Charlie, Ruby Bianca Colleen and Irene where sat in the next pew and Colleen, Marilyn, Alf, Sid and Roo where sat further back. The rest of the pews were filled with Amelia's colleagues and friends from Mangrove River. Then right at the back were the River Boys. Elijah was stunned by the amount of people who had turned out to mourn this young woman.

Every one of these people had been touched by Amelia one or another. Brax hadn't spoken a word to anyone all morning. And now he was at the church he still hadn't spoken, he just sat quietly and stared at the white coffin with gold handles and name plaque. Standing on the top was a beautiful picture of Amelia in her bikini laughing. There was also a beautiful arrangement of white and deep red roses.

As the music stopped Elijah stood at the front of the church "It's always hard to say goodbye to a loved one, and I must admit it makes my job so much harder when it is someone so young and full of life. As I look around at you all sitting here today, it's now I realise just how special Amelia Braxton was. Although I didn't know her very well my self, I know the people whose lives she has changed. And Ruby Buckton was one of them"

Ruby stood up nervously and made her way to the front of the church "I wasn't sure what to say today, then my mum reminded me of a poem which was given to me when my dad died. It helped me so much and I really hope it helps you through to-

_Do not stand at my grave and weep; _

_I am not there. _

_I do not sleep. _

_I am a thousand winds that blow. _

_I am the diamond glints on snow. _

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain. _

_I am the gentle autumn's rain. _

_When you awaken in the morning's hush, _

_I am the swift uplifting rush _

_Of quiet birds in circled flight. _

_I am the soft stars that shine at night. _

_Do not stand at my grave and cry; _

_I am not there. _

_I did not die._

After Ruby's poem they sang Amazing Grace, which brought a tear to Brax's eye because the last time he heard this it was being sung by Amelia at Tegan's funeral. Casey, Heath both stood to give a speech, so did Charlie.

Brax found it almost unbearable to hear these people's words. He hadn't prepared anything himself. Brax's plan was to speak from the heart, he took a deep breath as he watched people staring at him, with pity in there eyes.

"I…I'm suppose to come up here and tell you about how amazing Milly was, but you already know that. People expect me to feel heart broken and sad, I just feel cheated and angry. She was my entire world, my reason for living, and she was taken from me just like that. I'm meant to tell you how lucky I was to have known her, but I don't feel lucky. How could I?" Brax had tears in his eyes "I'm sorry I can't do this" Brax said as he walked up the isle and disappeared out of the church. Heath stood to go after him but Cheryl grabbed him "He needs a few moments to himself, leave him" she whispered.

"I think we all know how much this loss has affected Brax" Elijah had reappeared at the front again "He did however give me a song to play" Elijah pushed the play button James Blunt- Goodbye my lover, echoed around the silent church.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax watched each individual blade of grass blowing in the breeze. It felt good to breathe again while he was sat in the church he felt like he was suffocating. As he closed his eye's he was surprised to hear a familiar voice next to him "What in god's name was that?" As Brax's eyes shot opened he couldn't believe what he was seeing, sitting there next to him was Amelia "Twenty years we have been together and you couldn't even throw in a soppy love poem" she teased as she hit his arm playfully. Brax smiled "I told you I wouldn't say goodbye" he replied simply.

"Too right you won't say goodbye I'm not finished with you yet" Amelia grinned as she put her head on Brax's shoulder; Brax rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

"Stay with me Mill" he said softly.

"Brax are you Ok honey" as Brax opened his eyes he saw Lynne standing in front of him. He looked beside his and realised Amelia was gone.

"Yeh, I just couldn't breath in there" Brax stood up and faced her.

"We're going to the cemetery sweetie, are you coming?" Lynne reached out her hand and Brax took it gladly. While somebody else was leading him he wouldn't need to think, he could just simply focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most people were shocked to arrive at a plot that already had a gravestone on it; they were even more shocked when they read the markings on it

**Blaydon James Braxton**

**23rd May 2009**

**Born Asleep**

**Too Beautiful for our World**

Standing at this open grave brought back far too many bad memories for Brax and the rest of his family. It had only been a few years ago since they laid Blaydon to rest. Lynne had kept hold of Brax's hand, she was gripping it tightly. The open grave had brought back a lot of memories for her as well. Lynne was like a surrogate mum to Amelia, she was the one Amelia would turn to for advice or a shoulder to cry on.

After the funeral everyone made their way back to the Braxton house. Brax decided to go and fetch Scarlet from the Walker's Farm. Indi and Romeo had offered to have her until the service was over. Brax watched his daughter as she giggled and babbled away in her car seat.

When Brax arrived home he could he noticed all the people and wasn't sure if he could face them all yet. So he started the Ute up again and made his way to Angelo's with Scarlet. As he unlocked the door, he smiled to himself as he remembered the day he first showed Amelia round the place.

Brax put Scarlet's car seat on a table and headed towards the bar, he got himself a beer before returning back to the table he smiled as he watched Scarlet giggle and laugh at him.

"You were always happier when it was just the two of us" Amelia smiled as she sat on the chair beside him. "You can't hide away forever you know"

"I'm not hiding, it's just quieter here" Brax replied as he took a swig of his beer.

"You will have to let me go eventually, you do know that don't you?" Amelia's tone was a little more serious now; Brax looked her in the eyes.

"I know baby, but I just need a little more time" he replied. Amelia nodded and rested her head on his shoulder again; she too was now smiling at her daughter.

_**Ok so here is my second chapter. If you haven't already guessed it Amelia is being portrayed as a ghost to start off with. And for those of you who are worried Charlie will be a rebound girlfriend. I can assure you that won't be the case. This fanfic will be set over 5 years and will see Charlie and Brax grieve, heal and move on together. **_

_**Please R & R**_

_**Love Nikki x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Camanelli's Revenge!**_

_**Lynne lashes out at Eva when she is rude about the River boys!**_

_**Brax continues to hide himself away so he can cling on to Amelia!**_


	3. My hand searches for your hand

It was the third day Brax had refused to leave the house. He also refused to let anyone one take Scarlet away. He was clinging on to his daughter for dear life.

Casey was sat in the lounge when Brax finally come out of his bedroom with Scarlet, he did what he had done every morning, and he turned on the CD player. As the first few words of Need by Hana Pestle played Casey stood up. He couldn't bare to hear another word of that song. "Are you gonna stay in locked in here forever?" he snapped, he couldn't bare to watch Brax doing this to himself. Brax didn't speak; he just sat on the sofa with Scarlet.

"Fine" Casey was just about to leave before he remembered something "Oh the boy's are doing something for Milly on the beach tonight. I think you should be there" Brax still didn't answer so Casey left him to it.

Brax put Scarlet in her jumparoo and headed towards the sink "They've gone" he yelled towards the bedroom. As Brax got himself a glass of water he felt to arms around his waist. He turned and saw Amelia, she was wearing nothing but his white shirt, a few buttons were fastened and the sleeves almost covered her hands. Brax reached his arms around Amelia and kissed her, before pulling her towards him. The kiss intensified as their bodies touched. Brax reached down and picked Amelia up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned with her, before finally putting her on the kitchen worktop. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him; Brax gently moved away from her mouth and started to kiss her neck and chest. He picked her up again and carried her towards the bedroom, kissing her along the way.

As he lay beside her he traced every part of her with his fingertips "I love you" he whispered as he linked his fingers with hers. Amelia smiled at him "Wake up Baby" she whispered.

"Brax wake up" she said again.

"Brax wake up" Amelia's voice had somehow merged into Ruby's. As Brax slowly opened his eyes he saw Ruby standing in front of him, Scarlet was laid beside him on the bed.

Brax wasn't sure if he had been dreaming or what but he noticed the worry on Ruby's face "What's wrong Rubes?" He asked her curiously as he sat up and grabbed Scarlet.

"Casey didn't come home last night and nobody's seen him" Ruby was a little bit hormonal and started to cry.

"Hey don't worry he'll turn up" Brax replied, Ruby looked a bit shocked that Brax didn't even offer to look for him.

"Ok well I'll leave you to it then" she said in disbelief. As the door closed Brax was happy to see Amelia laid beside him again, he could see though by the look on her face she was less than happy with him.

"He'll turn up" she frowned "Seriously Darryl, that poor kid is worried sick and that's the best you can come up with!"

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Brax replied as he looked at Amelia.

"You say nothing, what you DO is get your arse out of this bed and go and find our son" Amelia was furious.

"Milly I…" Brax interrupted trying to make an excuse not to leave the house.

"Milly nothing. I mean it Darryl you can't stay locked in here forever it's not doing you any good. And it's not doing her any good either" she added as she shot a glance a Scarlet "Now get your backside out of bed. NOW"

Brax nodded, Amelia was right Scarlet needed to get out into the fresh air and so did he.

"Oh and Darryl, Harry and Lynne's house would be a good place to start" she smiled cheekily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynne poured Casey an Orange juice as he sat at the table and ate his breakfast. Brax pulled up outside Harry and Lynne's house. He un-strapped Scarlet got out of the car and headed to the front door.

Harry opened the door and gestured for him to go through, Casey got up and walked towards Brax. He ducked as Brax hit him on the back of the head "What the hell was that for?" Casey exclaimed as he held his head where Brax slapped him.

"Something Mill would have done, what the bloody hell are you playing at Case? Ruby's worried sick" Brax asked Casey as he sat beside him on the sofa. Lynne and Harry had taken Scarlet into the garden.

"I just had to get away from the house, it's so full of memories, everywhere you look there is something that belonged to her" Casey explained. Brax sat back, it was then he realised what he had left Casey to deal with by him self. Brax put his hand on the back of Casey's neck.

"I know mate its hard for me too" Brax said softly. Casey broke down "I just want her back Brax I miss her so much" he cried. Brax pulled him into a hug. Both Lynne and Harry smiled, they had been watching from the patio doors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was curious to see what the River Boy's had planned for Amelia, all they said was to meet them at the beach after dark. Brax had taken Scarlet along too. Roberto and Eva, Lynne and Harry were all waiting for him. Brax was stunned by what the boys had done; there was a big fire, a BBQ and a couple of tables full of beer. Brax laughed as Heath handed him a beer, as he looked over Heath's shoulder it was then he saw them at least 25 River Boys all stood together, with a beer in one had and a lit paper lantern in the other one. Brax was over whelmed; he never imagined his boys could be so thoughtful. This whole idea fitted Milly completely. This was who she was, she was one of them and she deserved this kind of tribute.

Brax couldn't help but laugh when Heath ran up to his Ute and put the stereo on it was one on Amelia's favourite songs.

Guns and Roses Sweet Child O' Mine, was playing full blast out of the open doors causing all the customers from the surf club and Angelo's to come outside and see what was going on. They were stunned when they saw about 30 Lanterns float up into the sky. After a few seconds each river boy downed there bottle of beer.

Brax jumped as he felt a gentle hand slip into his, he looked round and saw a smiling Amelia stood next to him.

Eva was the only one who didn't look very impressed with the tribute "Well beer and a few burgers is hardly a fitting tribute to my Ameliana" she spat. Lynne had heard enough, she wasn't about to stand there and let Eva speak about Amelia's 'family' like that.

"How dare you, these boys were her family. I think it's beautiful what they have done tonight. Whether you like it or not this is who Amelia was, mind you how would you know its not like you were ever there for her" Lynne knew she had taken it to far as soon as she said the words, but for some reason she couldn't stop.

"I mean lets face it where were you when she got pregnant and gave birth to Casey or the time she almost bled to death" Lynne yelled. Everyone had turned to face the arguing women. Brax felt Amelia's grip get tighter "Stop her, she'll regret it in the morning" she said nodding towards Lynne.

Brax stood between the two women "Come on ladies lets not forget why we are here. Amelia loved all of us for who we were not what she thought we should be, maybe we could remember that" Brax spoke as if he was scolding five year olds. This amused Harry and Roberto "Yes Ladies now play nice" Roberto joked causing the women to laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came too quickly, the party finished up around 4am, most people headed home, a few of them slept on the beach. Brax had taken Scarlet home at around 11pm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had taken Scarlet for a walk to Angelo's; he noticed Alf, Roo, Irene and Colleen all stood staring at the car park. Brax was horrified when he saw what they were looking at, there was about 5 silver Mercedes parked in the car park, stood next to them was at least 15 men in grey suits.

"Who are they?" Roo asked her father curiously. Brax was now stood next to Alf and Roo.

"They look like trouble" Colleen interrupted.

"That's Amelia's family" Brax informed them "The Camanelli's"

"What as in the Italian Camanelli's" Alf exclaimed in a worried tone. Brax nodded.

"Who are they?" Roo had never heard of them.

"The biggest Mafia organization in Italy, Amelia's father is the boss of bosses" Alf, Colleen and Roo's face all dropped as Brax spoke.

"But why are they here? The mafia in Summer Bay" Colleen flapped.

"They're here to find the men that killed Milly" Brax replied before heading towards the men. They greeted him happily. They all seemed pleased top see him and Scarlet.

**Hope that was ok for you guys and the first part didn't confuse you to much. Please review. Also I hope you are enjoying I am Amelia Braxton! I must admit it is great to write from her point of view.**

**Also for those of you who have never heard the song Need by Hana Pestle, please google it. I think it is perfect for Brax and Amelia in this part of the story. Let me know what you think of my song choice.**

**Love Nikki-**

**Next time-**

**Ruby has a baby scare!**

**Brax finds something devastating as he looks in Amelia's handbag!**


	4. Losing her again

It had been a week since the Camanelli's arrived in the bay and they were still no closer to finding the men who killed Amelia. Brax and the rest of the River Boys were working with the Camanelli's to find the people responsible. They had come up with a few leads between them but nothing seemed to lead anywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was sat at in the kitchen giving Scarlet her breakfast, when Ruby walked in and headed straight to the fridge "Do we have any olives?" she asked Brax.

Brax grinned and nodded "Yeah, they're at the back" he laughed.

"Ruby aren't you ready yet? we've got an appointment in 20 minutes" Casey called as he rushed through the house.

"Yeh, I don't think I'm gonna go Casey" Ruby said as she looked at him, Casey frowned "I don't like her Casey, she's like a witch"

"Which Dr?" Brax asked curiously.

"Dr Jenkins" Ruby replied, Brax laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Mill didn't like her either" Ruby's eye's widened.

"Oh my god Brax I'm so sorry…" she exclaimed

"Nah its fine, hey listen did you want the number for Milly's doctor, I'm sure she's still got it" Brax stood up from the table and grabbed Amelia's handbag from off the floor near the front door. It had been there since the day of Amelia's murder.

Brax put it on the table and started to look for Amelia's phone book. As he pulled out the little black book he was shocked when a hospital envelope fell out, inside was a scan photo.

"What's that?" Casey asked as he came and looked over Brax's shoulder, his eye's widened as he saw the baby scan picture.

"Maybe she kept it" Ruby suggested, she to was now looking at the picture.

"Nah, this was dated the day before the surf carnival" Brax rushed towards the door grabbed his car keys and headed out "Just watch her for an hour" he yelled back to Casey as he left, with the scan photo still in his hand.

"Do you think he's alright?" Ruby asked Casey, who was still staring at the door.

"His wife was murdered and now he has just found out she could have been pregnant when she died, what the hell do you think?" Casey didn't mean to snap at Ruby.

"I'm sorry it was a stupid question" she replied, Casey walked towards her.

"No I'm sorry Rubes, I shouldn't have snapped like that, its just one thing after the other right now" Casey said as he pulled Ruby into a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax pulled up outside the Walker farm and made his way to the front door.

Sid was shocked when he opened the door and saw Brax standing in front of him; Brax barged his way into the house and walked through to the living room. Indi, Romeo and Sasha were all sat watching TV. They were stunned to see Brax stood in front of them, he looked furious.

"Did you know?" Brax spat as he handed the picture to Sid. Indi and Romeo glanced at eachother when they realised what Brax had in his hand. Sid paused, he had no idea what to say "Did you know Mill was pregnant?" he yelled.

Sid nodded "Yes" Sasha put her hand to her mouth, she couldn't believe her Dad had kept this from Brax.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Brax was furious that this information had been kept from him.

"I thought you had enough to deal with, I didn't want to add to the pressure of…" Sid tried to explain his actions but Brax saw red, he punched Sid before turning and storming out of the house. Indi and Sasha rushed to their dad. Romeo watched Brax speed off up the driveway and out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Casey had already left when Brax got home, they left him a note _Gone to hospital, and Charlie is watching Scarlet. _Brax screwed up the note and threw it in the bin, before heading over to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Feel better" a voice snapped from behind him, Brax turned and saw Amelia standing behind him; she had her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brax yelled.

"Because I didn't want you react like this" Amelia tried to stay calm.

"Get out" Brax yelled Amelia's face dropped.

"Baby please" Amelia moved towards him.

"Just leave me alone" Brax yelled as he turned and picked up his beer and threw it at the wall. He regretted his outburst instantly and turned quickly to apologise to Amelia, but she was already gone.

"Mill, don't leave me I'm sorry Milly" Brax cried as he slid down the wall, he rested his head in his hands and sobbed. He desperately wanted Amelia to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Casey were very excited to see a scan of their baby; Casey held Ruby's hand tightly as they looked at the screen waiting for their baby to appear.

As the doctor looked at the screen she looked worried "What is it?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Casey added. Both of them were now worried about their baby.

"Er…I'll be right back" the doctor said before disappearing out of the room. This made Casey and Ruby even more nervous. When the doctor finally came back she brought another doctor with her. They both sat and looked at the screen. Ruby squeezed Casey's hand as they waited for the doctor's to speak

**Hope that was ok for you all, please review.**

**Coming up-**

**Ruby and Casey get some shocking news?**

**Brax misses Amelia, will she go back to him?**

**The Camanelli's get a lead on Amelia's murderers, what happens now?**


	5. Revenge!

It seemed as though Casey and Ruby had been waiting a lifetime for the doctor to speak "Er…how many weeks did Dr Jenkins say you had left?" the doctor asked cautiously. Ruby and Casey threw eachother a look.

"I don't mean to be funny but can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Casey snapped.

"9 weeks" Ruby said softly, she knew why Casey was getting so frustrated "Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I don't think you have 9 weeks left" the doctor smiled, she took a deep breath "Looking at this I would say its more like 2"

Ruby's eyes widened "Two weeks" she exclaimed, Casey just grinned "How in gods name is this funny" Ruby Was slightly annoyed that Casey found this funny.

"Milly said you were further along than what Dr Jenkins had said" he smiled as he remembered the conversation he had had with Amelia about how big Ruby was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was so angry with himself for shouting at Amelia and sending her away. Her being there was the only thing that was getting him through his pain and now she was gone.

Brax suddenly remembered the note Casey had left him about Charlie having Scarlet, so he decided to go and collect her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was sat in the lounge when Brax arrived, the door had been left open, so he just walked through. He smiled when he got in the room and saw Charlie sat with Scarlet on her knee making animal sounds, Scarlet was chuckling. Charlie jumped when she saw Brax stood watching her from the door way. She stood quickly and headed towards him with Scarlet "I'm not crazy really" she blushed. Brax just laughed and took Scarlet from Charlie "Hello beautiful, you had fun?" he smiled.

Charlie noticed the troubled look on Brax's face "Is everything ok?" she could have kicked herself for the question she had asked, of course everything's not ok. "I'm sorry, rubbish choice of question" she added quickly.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm getting used to people asking me that one. That and telling me it gets easier" Brax smiled weakly.

"Ok so they're now noted as two things not to say to you" Charlie teased. Brax laughed lightly.

"I found out something today, and I dealt with it badly" Brax for some reason felt like he could open up to Charlie "Milly was pregnant"

Charlie's heart sank when she heard the words leave Brax's mouth she had no idea what to say. The delayed reaction told Brax all he needed to know "You knew didn't you?" he spat angrily.

"Brax I…" Charlie tried to reply but stumbled over her words.

Brax just turned and left, he had nothing to say to Charlie. He strapped Scarlet into the car and then sped off. Brax wasn't really sure where he was heading but he had no intention on stopping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey and Ruby arrived home expecting to find Brax and Scarlet, they were extremely excited to tell him about their news.

Casey was a bit worried when he realised Brax wasn't home, he was even more worried when Charlie rang Ruby and explained what had happened. Casey called Heath, he wasn't sure what to do but he knew Heath would have a few ideas where to find him.

Casey also called Roberto and some of the other Camanelli's he thought the more people looking for him the quicker they would find him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had already downed half a bottle of Vodka when Roberto found him. He was sat at Angelo's, John Palmer had called Casey when he saw Brax head into Angelo's with Scarlet.

Scarlet was now fast asleep in the car seat, Roberto checked on her first before heading over to Brax. He sat next to Brax with a glass and poured himself a drink.

"This isn't going to help anybody" Roberto said softly.

"Well its helping me" Brax slurred as he downed another vodka.

"And what about her?" Roberto had turned Brax's attention to the little baby asleep in the car seat. Brax put the glass down on the table; it was almost like someone was forcing his hand.

"She was pregnant" Brax had tears in his eyes. Roberto put his hand on Brax's shoulder.

"I know, Casey told me. I'm so sorry" he said, Roberto's was still calm

"We need to find them" Brax said as he looked at Roberto.

"We have" Roberto's words grabbed Brax's full attention. "All three of them"

Brax frowned as he watched Roberto take something out of his jacket and put it on the table in front of him. Brax looked down and saw the hand gun which was now in front of him. "You want revenge" Roberto's comment was more like a question.

"Too right I do" Brax replied as he took the gun and slipped it into the back of his belt. He then turned his attention to his beautiful baby girl who was fast asleep. Brax knew there and then he had to do it. These men had taken her mum from her and boy was he going to make them pay for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey and Ruby were sat at home with Charlie and Lynne; they were completely oblivious to what Brax and Roberto were planning. Well three of them were at least, as soon as Harry told Lynne they had found the men responsible for killing Amelia, she had a rough idea of what was going to happen. Usually Lynne hated the thought of Harry doing things like this and every time she would ask him not too. But this time it was different, Amelia was family. Lynne wanted Harry and the Camanelli's to make these men pay for what they had done.

Lynne didn't however realise Brax was going to be involved in there plans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheryl had a rough idea what was going on when she saw Brax arrive at her house with Scarlet and Roberto. Brax had a fierce expression on his face. Cheryl didn't ask any questions she just took Scarlet and headed back inside the house. Brax kissed his mum on the cheek before getting back in his Ute and driving away.

Heath arrived at Cheryl's shortly after Brax had left. He had brought a bag of Scarlet's things that Cheryl had asked for. Neither of them had told the others Brax had been found. If he was going to do what they thought he was going to do, then Brax needed people to think he still had Scarlet. That way if the police became involved Brax had the perfect Alibi, he was looking after Scarlet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax left his Ute in the car park at Reefton Lakes and him and Roberto were picked up in a Silver Mercedes. Brax knew everyone in the area would recognise the car and someone would call the police thinking he was up to no good. This also would give him another alibi; he was feeding the ducks with his daughter.

It was Brax's attention to detail that kept himself and the other River Boys out of jail.

As Brax and the other men pulled up outside the abandoned warehouse Brax's demeanour didn't change once. He was there for one reason and one reason only. Brax had no intention of losing his nerve or showing any kind of mercy when he was face to face with these men. They had taken everything from him and he intended to make them pay.

As Brax and Roberto walked into the warehouse Brax was stunned, as he looked at the men he had no idea who they were although he did recognise them as the men from the beach.

They didn't look like Jake's boys or anyone else he had seen before. However they did look a little worse for wear. They had obviously been beaten. Brax looked at each one of the men's faces "Which one?" Brax spat as he took the gun out of his belt. None of the men answered Brax took the safety trigger off the gun and pointed it at the man sat in the middle.

"You?" He yelled, the man started to sniffle. Roberto and Harry watched Brax curiously; neither of them expected him to react exactly like this.

"Baby stop" A female voice whispered in Brax's ear, causing him to close his eyes. As he opened them he still couldn't see what he was expecting. "Don't do this, this isn't you please" she whispered again. Brax was stunned when he realise Roberto and Harry were now stood beside him.

"What are you doing" he asked them curiously. Harry just looked at him.

"You are too angry, Amelia would never want it this way" he explained.

"We can take it from here" Roberto interrupted as he took the gun off Brax.

Brax knew they were right, he knew Amelia wouldn't have been happy with him being involved in this. "Get our baby, she needs you" a voice whispered in his ear again. Brax didn't speak he just did as she asked and headed out of the door.

Although he longed to see Amelia's beautiful face again, her voice was also comforting to him, he knew she was still with him.

_**Your thoughts on that chapter would be great, not sure about it myself. Please R & R**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Next time-**_

_**A special delivery causes Brax to lose it!**_

_**Heath reveals a shocking secret from Amelia's past, but what is it and who does he tell?**_

_**Ruby comes up with an idea to help Scarlet remember her mum!**_


	6. I can't find you, help me!

Irene and Liam were shocked when they heard Bianca come pounding down the stairs "I need to get to Brax's house" she cried as she rushed around to find her shoes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Liam asked his girlfriend. Liam and Bianca rekindled their relationship after Amelia's funeral.

"That was Francesca, you know the dress maker from the city. She just called to let me know the courier was on his way to Milly's house with her wedding dress. I completely forgot" she explained in a hurry as she rushed out of the house.

"Irene will you call Charlie and tell her to meet me at the house" Bianca called back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax sniffed as he walked into the lounge, he opened the door and was shocked to see a delivery guy stood at the door with a huge box.

"Sign please" the guy said simply. Brax took the clipboard and signed the sheet. He handed the board back to the guy and took the box inside. As he looked at the label he realised the box was marked .

Brax had a feeling he knew what was inside but decided to check anyway. As he took the lid off the box and removed the tissue paper, nothing had prepared him for this. He reached inside the box and pulled out the beautiful layered wedding gown, the corset was tiny. Brax held it in both hands and remembered the size of Amelia's tiny waist. He closed his eyes and imagined what she must have looked like in it. Brax couldn't handle it, he rushed over to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors and started hacking at the beautiful dress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was too late by the time Charlie and Bianca had arrived at the house, the dress was in tatters on the lounge floor. Brax had gone; Scarlet had stayed with Cheryl for the night so Brax could get some sleep.

"He's seen it" Bianca sighed as she slumped in the chair "As if he hasn't been through enough, how could I have forgotten to cancel this?" Bianca started to cry "It's not fair, why her Charlie, why Milly?"

Charlie rushed to Bianca's side and hugged her "Hey this isn't your fault" she soothed as she held her close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had gone to Angelo's; he wasn't sure where else to go. He took a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and grabbed a glass before sitting at the table. For some reason Brax wasn't sure why but Need by Hana Pestle, started to play on the speakers. Brax closed his eyes; he couldn't stop thinking about Amelia's dress. He thought back to his wedding day. That perfect day they shared on the beach, the more he thought about the beach the closer he got until he thought back to the day Milly was taken from him. All the blood and the way her body almost hit the sand. The sound she made as she closed her eyes…Brax had, had enough something inside him snapped; he lashed out with his arm and knocked the bottle of whiskey on the ground making a loud crash.

Brax didn't stop there as he stood up he started to throw chairs and knock over tables. He then rushed behind the bar and started to throw the bottles of the shelf and into the walls. He then continued to throw the chairs…the words of the Hana Pestle song _'etch this into my brain for me, tell me how its supposed to be, where everything will go, and how I'll be without you by my side, my hand searches for you hand in the dark room, I can't find you, help me are you looking for me?' _echoed around Angelo's as Brax continued to trash the place…

Brax wasn't aware he was being watched, the woman was horrified by what she saw. Why was he doing this? She couldn't watch him do this to himself it was destroying her. The woman quickly rushed to Brax's side, he was now sat on the ground leaning against the bar, he had his head in his legs.

Brax jumped when he felt two arms around him, he relaxed when he recognized the smell if her perfume "Milly" he whispered as he looked up.

"I'm here baby. I love you" she smiled. Brax threw his head back and sighed.

"I can't do this without you Mill" Amelia was shocked by the lack of emotion in his voice.

"Now you listen to me Darryl Braxton, I will not let you leave my babies in this world alone. They need you" Amelia scalded him.

"And I need you" Brax argued.

"I'm right here baby" Amelia said as she put her hand on Brax's chest. Brax grabbed it and kissed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brax" a voice called out from the stairs leading up to Angelo's from the surf club. As Brax looked her saw Bianca and Heath walking up the stair closely followed by Charlie.

He quickly looked back to where Amelia had been sat but she was gone.

Heath, Bianca and Charlie were shocked by the mess. Brax had completely trashed the restaurant. "What the hell happened?" Heath said as he walked over to Brax. Brax just shook his head.

"I just lost it I guess" Brax replied as it finally hit him the mess he had caused.

"I'm so sorry Brax I didn't think to stop the delivery" Bianca interrupted.

"Its fine, if it wasn't that it would have been something else" Brax smiled weakly, the last thing he wanted Bianca to think was that this reaction was her fault.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Casey were at home, they had just got back from collecting Scarlet. Their baby was due any day now and Ruby was getting scared just thinking about the birth. She felt ok when she knew Amelia would be with her, but now the whole thing just seemed so daunting.

"I can't believe Scarlet will grow up never knowing her mum and how amazing she was" Casey's remark came completely out of the blue, but Ruby knew it had been eating him up for a while.

"Maybe we could do something, I don't know a time capsule" Ruby's suggestion made Casey smile.

"You can't fit Milly's entire life inside a time capsule" Casey laughed.

"Ok well what about a scrap book, we could put all the milestones in hers and Brax's lives inside" Casey nodded at Ruby's idea. He thought it would be a great way to show Scarlet what her mum was like when she grew up. Casey was grateful that he had so many memories of Amelia already, it would be nice to help his sister/niece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Casey called a family meeting to tell them about their idea. Brax thought it would be a great idea to put some memories into a book for Scarlet.

As the drinks started flowing they all took it in turns to speak about a special memory, Ruby went first she spoke about he first time she met Amelia at a party and she told her about the River Boys.

Casey spoke about the time Amelia had stuck up for him with their next door when he accused Casey of smashing his garage window. When really it was his own son.

Heath's revelation left no room for anyone else, it was a shocker and no-one had seen it coming well no-one except one person.

"Amelia killed a man once to save my life" Heath said bluntly

Silence filled the room…

**Ooh how do you think the Braxton's will react! Please review.**

**Love Nikki x x**

**Coming up-**

**Explanation and Reaction!**

**Ruby goes into labour, will Brax be able to get her to the hospital on time?**

**Casey sees Amelia, but why?**

_**For all of you who are reading I am Amelia Braxton, the man Amelia killed will be revealed in detail in the next couple of chapter, so please tune in.**_


	7. I'm not like them!

"It's not like she had a choice" Brax interrupted, defending Amelia came instinctively to him.

"What do you mean killed a man?" Casey asked, Brax could see the horrified expression on his face.

"It's like what Brax said, she didn't have a choice. If she didn't shoot him, he would have killed me then her" Heath tried to explain, but wasn't really making much sense. Casey was devastated at Heath's revelations. He didn't want to know the whys and wherefores so he ran out.

"Casey" Ruby quickly stood up to follow him, Heath stopped her.

"You wait here I'll go" Heath said, Brax then stopped Heath.

"Don't you think you have done enough" Brax snapped, Heath was persistent

"Yes, and that's exactly why I need to talk to him, explain what happened" Heath followed Casey.

As Heath ran to the front of the house he realised Casey had already disappeared. Heath got in his Ute and followed the main road searching for Casey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost an hour since Casey ran out of the Braxton's house, Brax nor Ruby had heard anything. Brax could see Ruby was getting restless "Hey he'll be ok Rubes" Brax said trying to calm her.

"How can you say that, did you hear what Heath told us? Amelia killed a man, your wife, Casey's Mum. This might be normal in your world Brax but it sure as hell isn't normal in mine" Ruby had now stood up and was pacing the floor "I still can't believe this is happening"

"Ruby please calm down, think about the baby" Brax tried to calm Ruby down.

"How can I calm down? Casey is out there somewhere in god knows what frame of mind…OW" Ruby's rant was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach followed by a gush of water between her legs.

"Ruby are you ok?" Brax rushed to her side, he took her hands and helped her sit down on the sofa.

"I think the baby's coming…OW…Brax it hurts so much" Ruby cried. Brax ran his hand through his hair; he had no idea what to do.

"Milly where are you when I need you?" Brax whispered as he looked up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was now walking through national park, he hadn't intended on coming this far. But once he started running his feet wouldn't stop. Casey slumped against a tree and began to cry.

"Case" a familiar voice whispered. Casey looked around him to see who was there but he couldn't see anyone "Casey" it spoke again, this time Casey knew exactly who it was. She was sitting in front of him; Casey was shocked to see Amelia. She was wearing a white linen maxi dress and had nothing on her feet

"Milly" he said slowly, Casey wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but if he was honest he really didn't care he was just happy to see his mum. Casey suddenly remembered what Heath had said.

"Is it true?" he asked Amelia, Amelia knew exactly what Casey was talking about.

"I'm sorry baby, but yes it is" Amelia replied, she could see the hurt in Casey's eyes.

"You said we were different and we weren't like them. But you are, you're just like the others" Casey said harshly.

"No Case, No I'm nothing like them" Amelia was devastated she had to see Casey like this "I didn't have a choice, because believe me if I did I would have done it differently. The man had a gun pointed at Heath, it was either shoot him or watch him kill Heath" Amelia explained. Casey's expression seemed to soften.

"What happened?" Casey asked, he wanted to know what happened to make his mum take such drastic action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OW…Brax I can't do this anymore, it hurts so much" Ruby cried, she was now laid on the sofa. Brax had been timing Ruby's contractions, and had already called Charlie. The contractions were coming every few minutes and were getting stronger and stronger.

"It's ok Ruby you are doing great. Charlie is on her way" Brax was trying to hide his panic. He noticed the worried expression on Ruby's face. "What is it?"

"Brax I think I need to push" Ruby screamed. Brax's jaw dropped

"What no you can't Charlie is going to come and then I am going to take you to the hospital" Brax explained his plan to Ruby.

"I don't think its going to wait; it needs to come NOW" Ruby cried during another contraction.

"Oh my god Ruby" Charlie had now arrived, Brax had never been more grateful to see her.

"Oh thank god, she said she needs to push" Brax filled Charlie in, his voice was shaky.

"Ok what do we do?" Charlie didn't have a clue.

"You can't be serious, I thought you would know what to do" Brax was horrified.

"Where's Casey, I need Casey" Ruby screamed, Charlie rushed to her daughters side as Brax rang Casey for the tenth time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was shot in the shoulder and kidnapped by some people looking for my father, luckily for me he taught me what to do in a situation like that" Amelia started "I managed to escape and run into the bush. Harry, Brax and Heath came to find me. It was Heath who found me; one of the men jumped us from behind and pointed a gun at Heath…"

Casey was listening as Amelia explained, his phone was vibrating frantically, but he didn't want to talk to anyone else.

"I didn't plan to kill him. I'm not a murderer, it was self defence. I was just protecting my family" Amelia smiled as she took hold of Casey's hand "You should really answer that"

Casey jumped at Amelia's touch, he wasn't expecting it he answered the phone. After a frantic conversation with Brax Casey hung up "That was Brax, Ruby's in labour" Casey jumped up.

"Head towards the main road, Heath's waiting for you" Amelia smiled; Casey paused as he watched her carefully. Amelia could see the tears in his eyes "Hey baby, its ok" she said soothingly.

"I miss you so much Milly, I feel so alone" Casey was trying his hardest to fight the tears.

"Casey Braxton you are not alone, I'm always going to be here to watch over you and point you in the right direction" Amelia smiled.

"I love you mum" Casey smiled weakly. Amelia gasped she had never heard him call her this before.

"I love you too. Now go Ruby needs you" she replied.

As Casey got to the main road he saw Heath waiting in the Ute for him. Casey wasn't quite sure what had happened in the bush, but whatever it was Casey was glad it did.

**Ok that was ok for you guys. I wanted to keep the baby's birth until the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Much love Nikki x x **

**Next time-**

**Ruby gives birth, will Casey get there in time?**

**Casey and Ruby name their baby!**

**Charlie and Brax bond over becoming grandparents!**


	8. The Birth

"Hang on, your Ruby's mum how can you not now what to do?" Brax wondered frantically.

"I…WANT…CASEY" Ruby screamed, Charlie rushed to her side and looked up at Brax.

"I had a c-section" she replied "He'll be here soon sweetie" Charlie said as she turned back to Ruby.

"A C-section of course you did" Brax muttered under his breath, Ruby screamed again.

"Brax they're getting closer" Charlie exclaimed as she held her daughters hand.

"Ok so I've called Sid and he will be here soon" Brax was all over the place.

"There isn't enough time you will have to do it" a voice said from behind him, Brax was relieved to see Amelia's face.

"Oh thank god" he gasped forgetting himself for a moment.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" Charlie was getting a little anxious.

"Casey's on his way. Baby you need to see if you can see the head" Amelia explained.

"Charlie maybe you should take Ruby's things off, we need to check how dilated she is" Brax said completely catching Charlie off guard. Charlie did as Brax told her.

As Charlie removed Ruby's pants, Ruby started to push instinctively "What now?" Charlie asked as she turned to Brax.

Brax didn't get chance to reply because all of a sudden Casey, Heath and Sid came rushing through the door. Heath had picked Sid up on the way back to the Braxton's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Heath were waiting outside as Ruby gave birth. Charlie and Casey were in the house with her. After about half an hour or so, Charlie appeared with tears in her eyes "It's a girl" she cried for some reason Brax pulled her into a hug, he wasn't really sure why, maybe it was something he would have done to Milly if she was there.

"Can we see her?" Heath asked breaking the hug between Charlie and Brax. Charlie nodded before leading the way back into the house.

"Hey" Ruby sighed when she saw Brax and Heath "Say hello to your granddad" Ruby said as she passed the baby to Brax.

Brax held the baby girl delicately in his arms "Hello beautiful" he whispered.

"Are you going to tell him?" Charlie said to Casey and Ruby.

"Tell me what?" Brax wondered as his head shot up.

"Well we have decided on a name, but we want to make sure you're ok with it?" Ruby said nervously.

"We would like to call her Amelia" Casey smiled.

Brax's eyes widened and filled with tears "If it's too weird we can change it" Ruby said quickly.

"Nah, it's perfect. Milly would have loved it" Brax was overwhelmed by Casey and Ruby's tribute to Amelia.

"Don't worry Charlie we haven't left you out, we have decided to call this little one Amelia Charlotte Braxton" Ruby said as she looked at her mum. Charlie now too had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ruby, Casey thank you" she cried as she stood next to Brax looking at her beautiful grand-daughter.

Heath was wearing a huge grin "What's so funny?" Brax wondered as he spotted his brother's grin.

"You guys are grandparents" Heath chuckled.

"Hey I would pick on them if I was you, you're here grand uncle" Casey reminded him. Heath's face dropped instantly.

"Oh what, can't we drop the Grand part" he joked. The whole room filed with laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax could hear Scarlet crying in her crib; he headed straight into the bedroom. When he got in there he could see Amelia stood beside the crib. Brax reached over and put Scarlet's blanket back on, she settled pretty quickly.

"Looks like you've got the knack" Amelia smiled "I knew you would be ok without me"

Brax frowned "Don't you ever say that, Mill I will never be ok without you" Brax replied with a harsh tone.

"Baby I love you so much you know that right?" Amelia sighed, Brax just nodded in reply "I can't stay here forever; you need to move forward with your life"

"And I will I promise, but not yet. Please Milly I'm not ready yet" Brax pleaded causing Amelia to sigh deeply.

"Honey I won't leave you until I know you're ready" she gently reassured him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since the birth of Amelia Charlotte Braxton, and I think it was pretty safe to say she had every singe relative wrapped around her little finger already.

Brax had offered to have Baby Amelia for a few hours while Ruby and Casey caught up on some sleep.

Casey and Ruby had moved in with Brax and Scarlet, it was Charlie's idea. She still didn't like the thought of Brax being by himself. For some reason she couldn't shake the fact that he wasn't dealing with Amelia's death. And when I say not dealing with it I don't mean he was dealing with it badly. I mean he was not dealing with it at all. Charlie realised Brax was shutting it all out, she also knew as soon as his barrier came down everything would hit him all at once.

Brax had just put the babies down for a nap when he heard a gentle knocking on the door. As he opened it he was shocked to see Charlie standing in front of him. She laughed when she noticed the muslin square draped over his shoulder.

"Hello Super-granddad" she giggled as she walked past him and headed into the lounge "I have brought a few more of Ruby's things" she added as she showed him the small holdall of clothes.

"Oh right ok, I would tell you to put them in their room but they are asleep" Brax explained.

"Oh ok I'll just leave them here" Charlie put the bag next to the sofa "So I bet its madness here now isn't what with Scarlet and Amelia under one roof.

"Nah its nice being busy all the time" Brax replied "Kinda helps you know"

Charlie knew exactly what Brax meant, she had found it hard over the last few weeks without Milly around "You miss Milly?" Charlie said. Brax shot his head up.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Brax said sadly "Its first thing in the morning that's the hardest, you know the first few seconds when I forget she's gone"

Charlie wasn't sure what to say, she had never felt that kind of pain before. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one but not in the way Brax did.

"Its ok I don't expect you to say anything" Brax smiled when he realised Charlie was starting to feel uncomfortable. A cry from Brax's bedroom broke the silence between them. Brax quickly rushed into the bedroom and took Amelia out of her crib, he carried her into the lounge and handed her to Charlie "So have you decided what you wanted to be called yet?" Brax smiled.

"Er yeah, me and Milly spoke about it and I decided I liked Nana. Milly was moaning that she was going to be a pregnant Granny" Charlie giggled remembering the last proper conversation she had, had with Milly.

Brax felt as though he had been hit in the stomach as Charlie's words reminded him Milly was pregnant when she died "Brax I'm sorry I didn't think" Charlie felt terrible that she had been so thoughtless.

For some reason Brax didn't feel angry at Charlie's comment, he just grinned at what Milly had said about being a pregnant Granny, this was so like her.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I have decided to start referring to Ameliana as Milly to avoid confusion now that Ruby and Casey's baby is called Amelia. Love Nikki x x **

**Coming soon-**

**Brax and Charlie spend time together.**

**Scarlet's 1st Birthday!**

**Brax makes a life changing discovery!**


	9. Party Girl

Charlie couldn't help but grin to herself as she walked along the beach and spotted Brax and Scarlet playing on a picnic blanket. Brax was passing Scarlet her building blocks and Scarlet was throwing them at him. Charlie giggled as one of them hit Brax on the head "OW" Brax smiled as Scarlet chuckled. Brax looked up and saw Charlie stood next to them, she crouched down "Hello beautiful" as Charlie spoke Scarlet put her arms up.

Charlie picked Scarlet up and stood with her, Brax also stood to his feet and smiled as he watched Scarlet pulling on Charlie's hair "Ow, Ow, Ow" Charlie shrieked as Scarlet pulled it harder.

"Hey baby stop your hurting Charlie" Brax said softly. Scarlet just smiled at him and continued pulling Charlie's hair.

"Scarlet stop it" Brax said sternly, causing Scarlet to drop her bottom lip and bury her head into Charlie's hair, Brax tried to reach out to Scarlet but she flapped her arm at him. So he moved round the back of Charlie and whispered over Charlie's shoulder "Daddy's sorry baby" he whispered Scarlet looked up at Brax with a frown "Do you want some ice cream?" he added. Scarlet's face lit up and her arms reached outwards for Brax, causing both Brax and Charlie to laugh.

Charlie and Brax had become closer over the last few months, they had bonded over their grandchild and Charlie had helped Brax with Scarlet on more than one occasion. Although Brax was still aching for Milly, he had to admit he did enjoy spending time with Charlie.

"Oh what a beautiful baby" a woman gasped and interrupted Brax's thoughts "She looks just like her mum" the woman added as she looked at Charlie. Brax's face dropped as the woman suggested Charlie was Scarlet's mum.

"Nah she doesn't" Brax interrupted "She's not her mum…her mums dead" Brax added as he took Scarlet and walked off up the beach towards the sea.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" the woman gasped.

"It's not your fault she only passed away a few months ago, he's still pretty upset about it" Charlie explained with a smile.

"Of course he will be" The woman replied "Sorry again"

Charlie watched as the woman disappeared in to the distance before turning to Brax, he was now crouched down in the sea and holding Scarlet's hands so she can paddle.

Brax looked up when he saw Charlie; he picked Scarlet up and rested her on his hip "Are you alright?" she asked as she put her hand gently on his arm. Brax frowned as he felt Charlie's skin on his, he yanked his arm away

"You can't replace her, no-one can" he snapped before barging past Charlie and walking towards the Diner Car-park with Scarlet in his arms.

Charlie was a little confused by what had just happened with Brax, she didn't understand why he had reacted like that. Charlie wasn't trying to replace Milly she knew she could never do that.

-x-

Brax slammed the door as he arrived back in the house; luckily no-one was in. Brax sat Scarlet on the rug and headed into the kitchen to get himself a drink of water. He almost shot out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice behind him "You can bloody apologise for that" Brax turned round and saw Milly standing behind him, she had her hands resting on her hips.

"Hey you" Brax smiled as he walked towards her.

"Don't you hey you me" Milly frowned "Charlie didn't deserve for you to react like that, it was just a mistake"

"I know I didn't mean to lash out I just…" Brax tried to justify his harshness with Charlie, but he quickly realised Milly was right, there was no excuse for the way he reacted "Fine I'll apologise later alright" Brax sighed as he watched Milly's frown turn into a smile.

"Good" she grinned widely.

"Mama" a little voice said from behind them. As Brax and Milly turned they were both stunned to see Scarlet standing near the sofa looking up at her daddy. As she staggered across the sofa she suddenly let go and took about 5 steps towards Brax before landing on her bum "Dadda" she grinned as she looked up at Brax.

"Oh my god" Milly gasped, she had tears in her eyes. Brax quickly scooped the little girl up in his arms and kissed her head "Your so clever baby" he grinned as he kept kissing Scarlet's face. Scarlet was chuckling, Brax turned to Milly who was also laughing. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him with a more serious expression "Apologise" she frowned.

Brax turned to the door quickly when he heard a knock, Milly had gone when he turned to look at her again. Brax walked to the door and opened it. Standing there looking a little worried was Charlie "I'm so sorry If you think I am trying to replace Milly, I would never do that" she exclaimed.

"I know and I'm sorry for the way I acted, it's not your fault that she thought you were Scarlet's mum" Brax replied.

"DADDA" Scarlet whined as she tried to struggle free from Brax.

"Oh my gosh did she just say dadda" Charlie grinned.

Brax nodded "Yeah and that's not all she can do, watch this" Brax said as he walked a little bit away from Charlie and put Scarlet on her feet on the floor "Go to Charlie"

Charlie crouched down and reached her arms out, she gasped with excitement as she watched Scarlet take 7 wobbly steps towards her "You big girl" Charlie cried as she picked Scarlet up in a tight hug.

"Mamma" Scarlet giggled as she wrapped her hands in Charlie's hair.

"No sweetie my name's Charlie can you say Char-lie" Charlie smiled as she broke her name down so Scarlet could understand.

"Mamma" Scarlet said stubbornly.

"No Char-lie" Brax interrupted with a smile.

"Ar-ie" Scarlet said with such concentration causing both Brax and Charlie to laugh.

"I came over to see if you were still having Scarlet's party at Angelo's tomorrow afternoon?" Charlie asked as she handed Scarlet back to Brax. Charlie was now stood in the lounge.

"Yeah 2 o'clock" Brax replied "Mind you now she has started walking I'm not sure a place full of glasses and knives and forks is a good place for it" he frowned.

"It's ok she'll be fine, besides she'll have plenty of us to keep an eye on her" Charlie reassured him. She could see the sorrowful look on Brax's face as he talked about Scarlet's birthday party. Charlie knew how desperately Brax wanted Milly to be there, she also had an idea of how hard it must be for him not being able to share Scarlet's first words and first steps with her. Little did Charlie know that Milly was still very much a part of Brax's life.

-x-

Brax had spent the whole morning decorating Angelo's ready for Scarlet's party, he had roped in Liam and Bianca to help. Scarlet was playing in her buggy when Heath arrived "Hello beautiful" He grinned as he unstrapped Scarlet and took her out of her buggy. Scarlet's legs started kicking "Daddy tells me you can walk" he added as he put her down on the floor. Brax quickly climbed down the ladder and walked towards Scarlet and Heath before stopping just in front of them.

"Come on to Dadda" Brax smiled as he crouched down. Scarlet giggled before taking a few wobbly steps towards Brax.

Brax gave her a hug before turning her round and sending her back to Heath, who had now crouched down. Scarlet wobbled back to Heath and giggled when he showered her with kisses "Clever princess" he grinned. Heath didn't notice Bianca was watching him from behind the bar; she was smiling to herself as she watched Heath with Scarlet.

Suddenly Casey and Ruby and Baby Amelia appeared out of nowhere "Oh my gosh she's walking" Ruby cried as she walked closer to Brax, Casey was carrying Amelia in his arms; Brax frowned at the curious object Ruby was carrying. It was a large thick square wrapped in pink tissue paper "Look I know it's not really her birthday until tomorrow but I couldn't wait any longer"

Brax gently unwrapped the tissue and was stunned by what he saw **Scarlet Mary Rose Braxton**, was written across the front with pretty writing there was also a picture of Brax, Milly and Scarlet stuck on the front. The picture was taken when Scarlet was just a few hours old. As Brax pulled the object out of the paper he realised it was a scrap book. He turned the pages a grinned widely at the first few pictures. They were of him and Milly while they were at school. Each page Brax turned showed a different collection of memories. Brax froze when he got to his wedding day tears filled his eyes as he continued to turn the pages. The last picture was of him and Scarlet and Milly on the beach at the surf carnival. Brax ran his fingertips over Milly's face and closed the book

"It's perfect" he smiled, Ruby reached forwards and hugged him.

"I knew you'd like it, me and Casey wanted Scarlet to remember her mum, and know how amazing she was" she whispered.

Casey could see the tears in Brax's eyes and had wondered if he had done the right thing. He knew how badly Brax was still dealing with Milly's death, Casey knew what Brax showed people on the outside was a far cry from what was really going on inside.

-x-

It was about 1.30 when people started to arrive at Angelo's Cheryl arrived first, she was carrying a huge box "Where shall I put this?" she asked as she dropped it on the bar. Brax looked up and saw what his mum had brought. It was a pink trike, with a handle and sunshade.

"Oh wow mum, how could you afford this?" Brax gasped.

"Relax its not stolen…I've been picking up a few extra shifts to cover it that's all" Cheryl frowned "So where is the party girl?" Cheryl looked around Angelo's.

Cheryl laughed when she saw Scarlet toddling towards her with her arms in the air "Look at you" she gasped as she reached down to pick Scarlet up. Scarlet was wearing a white dress with big red spots and red shoes and white ankle socks. She also had a red headband with a bow on it in her hair "Don't you look pretty, did you do this?" Cheryl asked as she looked up at Brax.

"Nah mum, Charlie got her ready" Brax smiled. Cheryl sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank god for that, I thought you had gone all baby boutique on me" Cheryl teased.

"Speaking of Baby Boutique" Bianca interrupted from behind "Here's her present from us"

"Thanks" Brax smiled as he took the gift bag off Bianca and handed her and a glass of champagne and Liam a glass of Orange juice.

-x-

It wasn't long before Angelo's was full; Colleen Alf and Roo were there as well as Gina and John, Sid, Indi and Romeo.

Marilyn, Casey, Ruby, baby Amelia, Heath and most of the river boys, not to mention Harry and Lynne.

As the party got into full swing everyone was talking amongst themselves and laughing at Scarlet as she rushed from one table to another tumbling as she went. Brax couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful baby girl, but he had also found himself watching another person, Brax had also been watching Charlie.

Brax had decided it was time for a few speeches so he stood at the front of Angelo's with a microphone and started "Ok so I just want to say thanks for coming, Milly would have been pleased to see you all here" as he said Milly's name his voice saddened a little "I know the last 6 months have been hard, but it has held some happy times for me too, and this beautiful little angel is what makes things easier for me…Er I think Harry has something he would like to say" Brax added as he handed to microphone over to Harry.

"Brax is right; I don't think any of us could have gotten through these 6 months without Scarlet, she has been our light on many a dark day" Harry started "I know Amy's parents are sorry they cannot be here but they have asked me to pass on this" Harry turned to Brax and handed him an envelope. Brax frowned as he opened the envelope as he took out the paper his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Heath wondered as he looked over his brothers shoulder "SHIT" he exclaimed.

"You serious" Brax said as he looked up at Harry.

"Yes, Roberto told Amelia to check her personal account just before she died, obviously she never got round to it, so he called me and asked me to pass on this to you" Harry explained.

"What is it Brax?" Charlie wondered.

"It's Milly's bank statement for her personal account" Brax was stunned and could barely speak "Are you sure this is right?" Brax asked as he turned to Harry again.

"Yes Roberto transferred it just after you visited Italia" Harry smiled. Cheryl had now come to see what was going on.

"Let me see that" she said as she took the paper off Brax "Oh my god 6 million dollars"

The whole place fell silent at Cheryl's outburst everyone was in shock.

**OK so please review and let me know what you think. Sorry it has taken me forever to update this I had so many ideas rushing around in my head I wasn't sure which way to take this, I didn't want to rush a relationship with Charlie just yet. It just wouldn't seem right.**

**Also big well done to Steve Peacocke on winning Most Popular New Male at the Logies. I don't think I'm alone when I say he deserves it.**

**Love always Nikki x x **

**Coming up-**

**Brax isn't sure what to do with this money.**

**Brax and Milly spend Scarlet's 1st birthday in a special place.**

**Heath has some harsh words for Brax when he thinks Brax is moving on with Charlie.**

**Coming soon in the next few chapters-**

**Brax and Milly say a very emotional final goodbye.**

**Will Brax cope with Milly gone completely?**

**Will Brax let Charlie in?**

**Heath gets caught up in something he shouldn't can Brax help or will Heath drag him down too?**


	10. Its ok to move on

"Wow 6 million dollars" Charlie said from behind Brax. The party had settled down now and people had got over the initial shock. Brax was still stunned about the amount of money he had inherited.

"Mmm" Brax's reply was a little distant.

"Its not blood money you know" It was as though Charlie could read Brax's mind.

"What?" he finally came out of his trance.

"The money, people won't see it as blood money" Charlie repeated causing Brax to stare at her. He was shocked that Charlie could read his thoughts like this. There was only one other person capable of this and that was Milly.

Before Brax could speak they were interrupted by a loud crash and a scream "Shit" Brax exclaimed as he rushed to Scarlet who was sat on the floor crying "Hey Baby its ok" Brax said as he scooped Scarlet up in his arms.

"Hey sweetie you can't cry at your party" Charlie said in a babyish tone, she too had rushed to Scarlet. Brax laughed as both he and Charlie tried to stop Scarlet crying. He found himself watching Charlie for a few moments before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts.

Heath was sat at the bar he witnessed the whole encounter between Brax and Charlie, and it was undeniable that they shared a moment. Heath quickly necked his beer he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brax had been sat staring at the cheque since he came home, Casey, Ruby and baby Amelia were already in bed asleep and Scarlet was fast asleep in her cot.

$6,000,000, this still hadn't sunk in "Why didn't you tell me?" Brax said softly as he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind, he knew by the smell of her perfume, who it was instantly.

"Wow six million dollars" Amelia gasped "I didn't know it was that much baby"

Brax looked at Amelia who was now resting her chin on his shoulder "It's a pretty life changing amount" she added.

"Yeah I think I have worked out what I am going to do with it" Brax replied.

"Yeah" Milly whispered.

"Well this money was given to me at Scarlet's birthday party so its only fair she has the money, I'm going to open a trust fund for her so when she grows up she will never have to live the life we did" As Brax said the words they seemed to make perfect sense.

"I liked our life" Milly frowned. Brax just mocked laughing

"Yeah alright babe"

"No I mean it I loved my life, granted it wasn't perfect and it definitely wasn't ordinary or dull. But it was ours and we were together…" Milly whispered before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Brax looked at Milly longingly before going to answer it.

"Hey" Brax was surprised to see Charlie standing in front of him considering it was 1.15am.

"Hi Charlie what's up?" Brax asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Charlie replied "Can I come in?"

Brax paused and looked back into the lounge where he had just been talking to Milly "Er…I was just about to go to bed actually" Brax lied.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then" Charlie replied before turning and walking away. Brax frowned as he watched her disappear. He closed the door and turned to find Milly sitting on the sofa.

"Liar, why didn't you let her in?" Milly wondered "I know you like her"

"Because if I let her in, then I'd have to let you go" Brax finally voiced his biggest fears.

Milly sat upright and looked at him "What do you mean let me go?"

"I'm scared that if I let Charlie in then what we had will disappear" Brax explained causing Milly to stand up and walk towards him. Milly took hold of Brax hands.

"Baby what we had lasted almost 20 years and no-one can ever take that away from us, letting Charlie in doesn't mean you're saying goodbye to us" Milly said softly.

"I'm just not ready Mill" Brax cut her off mid-sentence. Milly decided not to argue with Brax she just kissed him on the lips lightly and disappeared. Although Brax loved Milly he hated the coldness her kisses brought to him now, they almost seemed empty.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Happy Anniversary Husband" Charlie grinned as she sat on Brax's lap, Scarlet was now older and playing in the back garden on the trampoline with Darcy "I still can't believe its been a year since our wedding"_

"_I know time flies eh" Brax replied as he planted a lingering kiss on Charlie's temple._

"_Yeh, err babe I have been thinking, how would you feel abut a baby brother or sister for Scarlet?" Charlie grinned._

"_I don't know why" _

"_Well I'm pregnant" Charlie announced before being interrupted by singing voices._

"_Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"_

Brax slowly woke up to the sound of singing, he realised he had been dreaming about Charlie. Brax quickly got out of bed and walked into the lounge. Ruby and Casey were sat on the sofa, Ruby was holding Amelia in her arms and Scarlet was sat on the end of Casey's knee. He was bouncing her up and down causing her to giggle uncontrollably "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you" Casey and Ruby were singing in time with Casey's bounces.

"Morning Millionaire" Ruby joked as she saw Brax.

"Yeah alright Rubes" Brax grinned, Scarlet shot her head round when she heard Brax's voice.

"Dadda" she laughed as she struggled off Casey's knee and wobbled towards him. She reached her arms up so Brax would pick her up.

"Hello princess" Brax smiled as he kissed her forehead "Happy Birthday baby"

"Dadda" Scarlet giggled as she snuggled her head into Brax's chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Morning Birthday girl" Heath beamed as he walked through the door. Scarlet was sat in her high chair eating some toast and banana.

"Hi-ya" Scarlet's face lit up when he saw Heath walking towards her.

"So what have you got planned today?" Heath wondered.

"I'm gonna take her to Reefton Lakes" Brax replied as he put Scarlet's pink sippy cup on the highchair tray "I've gotta go to Angelo's first though"

"Why don't we all go, we could make a day of it" Ruby suggested.

"NO. No I wanna spend some time with Scarlet by myself" Brax snapped a little more than her meant too, he just wanted to spend some time with Scarlet and Milly, and Brax knew if everybody went then Milly couldn't be there.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked Charlie" Heath's voice had a sense of anger.

"What?" Brax replied

"You don't seem to be able to do anything without her lately" Heath spat.

Brax grabbed Heath's arm and dragged him into the hallway "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well all I'm saying is if you carry on the way you are doing with Charlie then with a bit of luck you might forget Milly ever existed" Heath shrugged.

Brax saw red and lost control he punched Heath in the jaw "Don't you ever speak like that, I will never forget Milly" he snarled as Casey rushed in.

"What's going on?" Casey exclaimed as he saw Heath holding his jaw.

"Nothing, Is it Heath?" Brax threatened, Heath just shook his head.

"Nah Case its fine, just a misunderstanding" Heath said as he walked back into the kitchen. Casey decided not to question his brothers further, what ever this had been about Casey knew better than anyone it was best to leave Brax and Heath to sort it out amongst themselves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milly smiled as she watched Brax taking Scarlet out of her baby seat in the Ute. She frowned when she noticed the red marks on his knuckles "What happened?"

"I had a run in with Heath's jaw" Brax shrugged "Its ok its all sorted now"

"What was it about?" Milly asked curiously as she watched Brax putting a black and white check picnic rug on the ground before sitting Scarlet on top of it and sitting down beside her.

"Can we talk about it later, I just wanna concentrate on her" Brax said returned Milly attention to Scarlet.

"I can't believe this place is still a secret" Milly smiled as she looked around the secluded picnic spot right next to the lake "And that is still standing" she added as she pointed at the bird watching hide.

This place held a lot of happy memories for Brax and Milly, they shared their first kiss here and the first time they had sex. It was also the place they would sneak off too when they were grounded to meet eachother. Brax was now sharing the same cheeky smile as Milly when he looked at the bird watching hide and remembered what happened in there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Milly laughed as they watched Scarlet running around in the open space, she kept tumbling over but was loving it. "Dadda" she giggled as he threw herself at Brax.

"Hey princess" Brax smiled as he bent down and picked her up. Suddenly Brax's phone vibrated in his pocket it was a message from Casey **we're ready for you, don't be long, Case.**

"I gotta go, Casey and Ruby have arranged something" Milly could see Brax felt bad.

"Hey its ok, you have a life to live" Milly smiled as she reached up and touched Brax's cheek.

Brax couldn't help but shiver as he felt the cold air against his cheek; he longed to feel Milly's warmth again, but knew it wasn't going to happen. As Brax opened his eyes he realised Milly was gone, he was alone.

Brax put Scarlet in the Ute, in her baby seat and the picnic blanket and toys in the back of the Ute. He got in and drove home as he flicked through the radio stations a familiar song played loudly causing Brax to lose concentration for a split second _'wise men say only fools rush in' _the words echoed in Brax's head, this song was his and Milly's song- Elvis Presley- Can't Help Falling In Love.

The split second Brax lost his concentration was all that was needed; Brax hadn't seen the car coming off a side road "Shit" he screamed as the car hit the side of his Ute spinning him out of control. Brax could here Scarlet crying as the car spun.

Suddenly everything went black.

**Ok so this chapter is probably not what you expected to happen but it does tie in with the next chapter so please bear with me.**

**Brax's family rush to the hospital.**

**Will Brax and Scarlet be ok?**

**Brax meets Milly in 'the waiting room'**

**Reviews would be fantastic.**

**Also I have been asking if my Amelia and Brax fans would like to see an alternative ending to Hidden Secrets. Please Review or PM me with your thoughts of this idea. If I do decide to go ahead with it I will definitely be continuing with this Chax fic.**

**Much love as always Nikki x x x**


	11. Live a full life, live it for me!

**To avoid confusion I have written 'the waiting room' scenes in italic. **

_Brax could feel the warm sun on his face and the sound of waves lapping on the shore "Open your eye's baby" A familiar voice willed him, as Brax looked towards the sun he could see the shadow of a petite woman._

"_Where am I?" he asked as he opened his eyes fully and realised the woman was Milly._

"_It's called the waiting room, you were in an accident baby" Milly explained causing blind panic from Brax._

"_Scarlet, Mill where is she?" Brax exclaimed as he clambered to his feet._

"_Shh its ok she's fine, just a few cuts and bruises" Milly replied softly as she took old of Brax's hand. _

_Brax was surprised Milly's touch felt warm, it wasn't the same icy touch he remembered he wrapped his fingers around Milly hands quickly to make sure she realised that he never wanted her to let her go._

"_Why am I here I don't understand?" Brax said softly as she looked into Milly's eyes._

"_Darryl you crashed the Ute, you are in hospital right now" Milly explained _

"_What does this mean?" Brax wondered._

"_It means we have some time" Milly had tears in her eyes._

"_Time for what" Brax had a feeling he already knew the answer to his own question._

"_Time to say goodbye, Time to be together just for one last time" a single tear fell from Milly's eye as she looked at Brax._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath and Casey rushed up the corridor towards Sid "Sid what's going on?" Heath panted, he was out of breath.

"Are they ok?" Casey panted as he stopped just next to Heath.

"Scarlet is fine, just a few cuts and bruises" Sid replied "But I'm afraid Brax is still unconscious"

"What you mean it's serious?" Heath wondered.

"No not exactly, Brax's injuries are pretty minor considering the accident and there are no complications…" Sid tried to explain.

"So why is he still unconscious?" Heath asked.

"I'm afraid we don't know, there doesn't seem to be any medical reason why Brax isn't waking up"

Both Casey and Heath were confused at Sid's explanation but both agreed Scarlet would need them to go to her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Brax shook his head as Milly spoke "Nah" he whispered._

"_Baby look at me, you have to let me go I can't stay with you forever" Milly replied "Walk with me" she added as she turned and led Brax along the beach._

"_Where are we going?" Brax asked as he followed Milly willingly _

"_I want you to look at something" Milly smiled before stopping in front of a little girl aged about 7 years old. She was playing in the sand with a woman and a man, it wasn't until Brax got closer that he realised it was him and Charlie playing with the little girl._

"_Who is she?" Brax wondered as he turned to face Milly._

"_Don't you know?" Milly smiled "Look at her eyes Darryl"_

_As Brax turned and looked at the child's eyes it was then he saw it "Scarlet" he gasped "Why are you showing me this?" Brax frowned when he saw how close him and Charlie seemed._

"_Because I need you to see that there can be life after us" Milly replied softly "That you can be happy. Baby you need to let her in here" Milly had now placed her hand on Brax's chest, over his heart. The warmth of Milly's hand felt as though it was burning through his skin._

"_I can't" Brax choked on the tears he was fighting "I can't let her in"_

"_Why?" Milly wondered "Letting Charlie in doesn't mean you are betraying us"_

"_If I let Charlie in then its like I'll be erasing you from my heart and I can't bear to do that" Brax admitted his fear._

_Milly paused and then smiled at Brax "Baby that will never happen" she reached up and touched Brax's cheek causing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath as he remembered her touch, the warmth of her skin on his._

"_I can't lose this" Brax said as he opened his eyes and looked into Milly's "I can't say goodbye to us"_

_Milly didn't reply she just reached up and kissed Brax's lips gently, Brax's body ached for her touch. He looped his arm around Milly's waist and pulled her towards him aggressively. Milly's arm's reached up around Brax's neck; she could feel his heart pounding against her chest as the kiss intensified. Milly pulled away and looked into his eyes before kissing him gently again._

_It was a that moment Brax remembered what Milly had said about this being their last goodbye, he had been given this chance to change their last moment together._

_Milly took Brax gently by the hand and led him towards a sand dune, Brax moved the hair that was resting on Milly's shoulder, with his other hand and kissed her neck as he walked slowly behind her. Milly closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she felt Brax's lips on her neck, she turned to kiss him. As she turned Brax picked her up so her legs were now wrapped around his waist, before slowly laying her down on the sand._

_He gently ran his hands up her thighs; he was taking in every detail of this woman he had loved since he was twelve. The softness of her skin, the way she moaned as his skin touched hers, the way she moulded to the shape of his body when he laid on top of her, Brax gently kissed Milly's neck and chest, he moved the straps of her dress and continued to kiss her body softly causing her to moan._

_Brax moved his hand down Milly's shoulders and along her torso, he stopped at the crease behind her knee and used this to raise her leg, Milly kissed Brax's neck as she felt him lifting her dress, Milly groaned again as she felt Brax gently sliding her panties off. She reached forward and unfastened the button on his jeans before pulling them down a little, Brax had now returned his attention to Milly's face he kissed her delicately before entering her causing her to grab the skin on his back, catching him with her nails._

_Being inside Milly was a feeling Brax never wanted to end, he wished it could last forever…her touch, her smell; the way her body felt against his, Brax wasn't ready to let any of this go. Being with Milly felt so natural and he couldn't imagine it ever feeling this way with anybody else. Brax kept the pace slow and steady so this moment would last he didn't want to rush because he knew this would be the last time he ever had this._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Heath and Casey had been to get Scarlet and were now sat in Brax's room, he was still unconscious "Where do you think he is?" Casey asked Heath curiously.

Heath just grinned widely "I've got a feeling where he might be"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Milly fitted perfectly into the crook of Brax's shoulder as they lay on the sand together. Milly's fingers were linked with her husbands and their hearts were finally beating as one again "How could I say goodbye to this?" Brax sighed deeply._

"_Because I need you to" Milly replied "Baby I love you so much you know that" _

"_Of course I do" Brax replied._

"_I understand that this is hard for you, but it's hard for me too" Milly leant on her elbow so she was now facing Brax, he was now frowning._

"_I would stay here with you forever if you needed me too, but our marriage has always been about honesty and that's why I'm telling you this. Not out of cruelty but I think you need to hear it"_

"_Ok" Brax replied cautiously not having a clue what Milly was going to tell him._

"_I can't rest until I know you are happy and I know if you let Charlie in then you will be" Milly started._

"_Baby I" Brax interrupted._

"_Let me finish" Milly replied with tears in her eyes "We have been apart of each others lives for so long and I know its scary to think of a life without me, but you have the chance to live, to be happy again. Don't live half a life baby live a full life, live it for me"_

_Brax gently wrapped his fingers in Milly's hair as she spoke "We had twenty amazing years, and we burned so brightly together, no-one will ever take that away from us" Brax felt his eyes stinging as he watched tears trickling from Milly's eyes "But I'm your past baby, you need to let Charlie be your future. It might not be the same with her as what we had, but I promise you it will be special in so many different ways"_

_Brax used his hand that was tangled in Milly's hair to reach around the back of her neck and pull her closer for a kiss. He could feel the tears on her face as he kissed her "I will always be with you, and you will see me in our children everyday, no matter what happens I will never leave you. I love you Darryl Braxton" Milly whispered as she pulled away._

"_I love you too, always have always will" Brax replied "Always and forever"_

"_Forever and Always" Milly replied as she gently kissed Brax again, this time Brax held Milly more intensely; he knew that this was it. The last time he would ever be with her like this again. _

_Brax was finally letting go, he was ready to let her in, the woman that would change his life all over again, just like Milly did the first time._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Charlie had now arrived at the hospital; Ruby had called her when Casey explained what had happened. She had seen the mangled Ute on her drive to hospital and when Ruby told Charlie, Brax was still unconscious Charlie assumed he must have been in a bad way.

Charlie was surprised however when she walked into the room and saw Scarlet sat on Casey's knee and Brax laid in bed as though he was just sleeping, not even a major injury on him just some scratches. It was at that moment Sid came into the room "Is that all the injuries he's got?" Charlie exclaimed.

"What like him being in a hospital bed isn't bad enough?" Heath spat.

"No I didn't mean that, its just I drove past his Ute on the way here and it's pretty messy I just thought he would be more…" Charlie explained.

"Charlie's right" Sid interrupted "Even the police and fire brigade say that Brax's injuries don't match then damage to his Ute, which is why they have come to the conclusion that Brax and Scarlet were protected by something"

"What do you mean protected?" Casey asked curiously.

"It's like a shield covered Brax and Scarlet, and took the full force of the collision" Sid explained to a stunned Heath and Casey.

"What kind of shield?" Heath wasn't sure if he believed what he was hearing.

"Milly" a voice interrupted, everyone turned and saw Brax was now awake "It was Milly"

**I'm not sure if I am happy with this chapter of not, so your reviews would be great. Let me know what you think, did I capture their goodbye properly, was it what you expected any views would be nice so please don't be shy love Nikki x x x**

**I also want to bring to your attention for all my Teacher's Pet fans that I have posted a sequel called Letting Go, Moving On.**

**I have only had one review for that so far from FreyaCarter, so if you have read and not yet reviewed I would love to hear what you think to my twist in the first chapter of the story. It is your kind reviews that give me the inspiration to keep writing so please let me now what you think x x x**


	12. A Magnet

It had been two weeks since Brax had said his final goodbye to Milly and if he was honest his life seemed far too quiet now. Although he had agreed to move on Brax wasn't finding it as easy as Milly had hoped.

Brax missed Milly dearly and had taken to doing things around the house that he knew would annoy Milly like leaving tea bags in the sink, putting the milk carton back in the fridge when it was empty and leaving the toilet seat up. He was hoping that Milly might come back to give him a mouthful, and if that wasn't enough then he had found a more sinister way to deal with his grief.

To everyone's horror Brax had started cage fighting. It wasn't for the buzz it was solely to feel the pain, because when Brax was in pain at least he was feeling something.

Anything was better right now than a head full of emptiness, and a life full of nothing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the morning after one of Brax's biggest fights, he was battered and bruised and could barely move around the house, Scarlet was with Lynne and Harry. They too were concerned for his well-being, so much so in fact that Harry had made a phone call.

Brax was in bed when he heard a loud urgent knock at the door "Go away" he yelled but the knock was a determined one, so he had no choice but to get up and answer it "Yeah alright I'm coming"

As Brax swung open the door he was stunned by who was standing there "Good god" the man gasped as he saw the state of Brax's face.

"Roberto, what are you doing here?" Brax asked curiously as he stood aside so Roberto could go inside the house.

"Harry said you weren't dealing with Ameliana's death too well, and he was right. What the hell have you been doing to yourself?" Roberto frowned.

"Nothing" Brax replied coolly causing Roberto to glare at him "Just cage fighting"

"Cage Fighting" Roberto exclaimed, he was horrified at his son-in-laws choice of hobby "What on earth are you doing that for?"

"Release" Brax's reply horrified him even more.

"Look Darryl me and Eva have been talking and we have decided maybe it would be for the best if you come back to Italy with me for a while" Roberto explained the reason behind his visit.

"What stay with you?" Brax wondered.

"Yes, we feel a break from here would do you all the world of good, besides being in Italy would mean you would be close to Ameliana" Roberto added "I mean Casey and Scarlet too"

"I don't know" Brax wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not "I doubt Casey will leave Ruby and Amelia"

"Of course he wouldn't, he could bring them with him as well, and that's why I said all of you" Roberto explained.

"Yeah but its Casey's final year at school"

"Surely the school would understand the boy has just lost his mum" Roberto exclaimed he noticed the unsure expression on Brax's face "look I'm going to be staying with Harry and Lynne for a few days, why don't you think about it"

Brax nodded "Ok I'll think about it" Brax replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax had spent the rest of that morning trying to think about Roberto's offer, was going to Italy really a good idea? The more he thought about it the more he realised that being with Amelia's family might do them all good. Brax finally grabbed his keys and headed to the beach where he hoped to find Casey and Ruby. Luckily they were sat on the beach with Amelia.

"Here's granddad" Ruby grinned when she saw Brax approach, Amelia smiled at him.

"Hello angel" Brax said as he took Amelia in his arms "I've come to ask you guys something" Brax started as he lowered himself onto the blanket.

"Ok" Ruby replied with a worried tone.

"Your Grandpa's here" Brax said as he looked at Casey, whose eyes widened instantly.

"What is he doing here, has something happened?" Casey wondered.

"No but he has invited me to go and stay with him and your Nonna for a while" Brax explained "He wants you to come too, all of you" he added.

"What to Italy?" Ruby exclaimed

"Yes, everything's been paid for you just need to say yes or no" Brax added with a convincing smile.

"Oh my gosh Casey this is so exciting, please can we go?" Ruby practically begged Casey.

"If its what you really want then yes I guess so" Brax could see Casey was a little reluctant.

"Oh my god" Ruby squealed as she kissed Casey "Thank you"

Brax couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic Ruby was about going to Italy. It was at that moment he realised maybe Roberto was right, maybe staying with them was a good thing for all of them.

"Right well I'm going to go and fetch Scarlet, then I'll speak to Roberto and let you know the plan ok?" Brax said as he handed Casey Amelia and stood up.

As he turned to walk away it was then he spotted her, the woman he had been trying to avoid and to his horror she was walking straight towards him "Hey you" Charlie beamed as she approached Brax.

"Hey" Brax replied icily.

"So what are you doing?" Charlie was trying desperately to make conversation, as she waited for Brax's reply she nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Brax couldn't help but stare at Charlie, something about her was drawing him to her like a magnet. Brax felt a fluttering in his stomach as he watched her put her hair behind her ear. He quickly took a deep breath and shook off his feelings, how could he feel like this about the one thing who was keeping Milly away from him.

Although this thought was spinning around in his head he still couldn't stop staring at this beautiful woman standing in front of him "I'm going to Italy" Brax replied a little harshly.

"Oh…err…a holiday will do you good" Charlie replied, Brax could sense the disappointment in her voice.

"Well I was thinking a little more than a holiday" Brax sighed "I need to be close to her Charlie"

"I see is it a permanent move?" Charlie asked.

"No I could never take Scarlet away from my mum, Lynne or Harry. Probably just for a few months" As Brax replied he couldn't help but smile as he watched Charlie's face light up again.

"Oh that's good" Charlie spoke without thinking causing Brax to laugh a little "I didn't mean it like that, oh god I'm sorry"

Brax could see Charlie's cheeks had started to flush "Well I'd better go I'm late for picking Scarlet up" Brax said quickly to give Charlie a way out.

"Bye" Charlie said as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks.

Brax chuckled to himself as he walked along the beach towards the car-park; maybe Milly was right after all maybe Charlie was the way forward. All Brax knew was that he needed to go to Italy; he needed to close old doors before opening new ones.

**Sorry this isn't as long as usual. I hope its ok for you all. Please review and let me know what you think. Love Nikki x x**


	13. I want to try!

Brax was just packing the last few bits in his suitcase, he had decided to go and stay with Roberto and Eva in Italy for a while until he could get his head around what he wanted. Ruby and Casey had also decided to go for a two week holiday; Casey was desperate to introduce Ruby and Baby Amelia to his grandparents.

Roberto had already gone back to Italy; he had been called back on 'business'. Charlie had taken the news about Ruby and Casey's trip extremely well; mind you it was only for a two week vacation so it wasn't like it would be for a long time.

x-x-x-x

As Brax closed the suitcase he was surprised to hear a knock on the door as he opened it he saw Charlie standing in front of him "Hey" Brax smiled "Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah its fine, Ruby asked me to bring this over" Charlie smiled as she handed Brax a camera.

"Oh right thanks" Brax took the camera and his hand touched Charlie's for a few moments. He paused as he looked into her eyes; he noticed the awkward look she was giving him.

"I bet she's excited to be going on an airplane" Charlie said as she quickly pulled her hand away from Brax's and nodded towards Scarlet who was playing with some large Lego bricks.

"Oh yeah, she is" Brax replied.

"Do you know how long you're going away for? Ruby said you were thinking of stopping longer than two weeks" Charlie said. Brax could sense a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know yet" Brax replied honestly "I just need some time to sort things out in my head" Brax wasn't sure if he had told Charlie to much information, because she didn't reply straight away "And it will be nice for Scarlet to spend time with that side of her family" Brax quickly added redirecting the conversation.

"Yes, I bet they are excited to be getting to spend time with her" Charlie smiled, she was grateful for Brax's change of conversation "Anyway I'd better go I just wanted to drop the camera off for Rubes"

"Oh ok" Brax replied as he watched Charlie walk awkwardly towards the door, Scarlet ran to her quickly and hugged her legs "Hey princess" Charlie giggled as she bent down and scooped her up.

Hiya" Scarlet giggled "Kwiss" she added as she grabbed Charlie's face in between her little hands. Charlie gave Scarlet a kiss "Bye Bye" Scarlet added as she struggled to get down. Charlie returned Scarlet to the floor before looking back at Brax.

"Enjoy your trip, I hope you find what you are looking for" Charlie smiled before turning and leaving.

Scarlet quickly rushed towards Brax's legs "Up Dadda up" she giggled as she reached her arms up. Brax reached down and picked Scarlet up. Brax was still confused about how he felt about Charlie; he knew there was something there but he still felt as though he would be betraying Milly.

x-x-x-x

After Charlie left Brax's house she went for a walk on the beach, she was relieved to bump into Bianca "Hey Charlie are you ok?" Bianca asked.

"What" Charlie said as she turned to face her, Bianca realised Charlie was obviously somewhere else in her head.

"You were miles away" Bianca giggled "Hey are you ok?" Bianca frowned when she saw the look on Charlie's face.

"I don't know B" Charlie replied "I can't get him out of my head"

"Who?" Bianca frowned "Not Brax" she gasped when she realised who Charlie meant.

Charlie nodded shamefully "Yeah, every time I see him I think something is going to happen, then I feel guilty for thinking that way. I don't know I just can't help thinking maybe he is going to Italy to get away from me"

"Oh come off it Charlie I've seen the way he looks at you" Bianca replied with a smile "He probably just needs time to get his head around the way he feels. Milly was his whole life, he had planned to grow old with her. It's bound to be difficult for him to imagine being with anyone else. He probably feels just as guilty as you for feeling that way"

"Maybe you're right" Charlie sighed.

"No there's no maybe about it" Bianca added "If Brax does feel the same way then you just need to wait for him to decide that he's ok with feeling that way"

"You're right; I guess he just needs time and space to work out what he wants" Charlie realised Bianca was right "Thanks Bianca"

"You're welcome" Bianca smiled "It feels good to be the wise one for a change" she giggled. Charlie also laughed as she walked with Bianca along the beach.

x-x-x-x-x

It had been almost a week since Brax, Scarlet, Casey, Ruby and Amelia had gone to Italy. Ruby was still in awe at the beautiful Camanelli family home, she couldn't believe Milly lived here before moving to Mangrove River.

Roberto and Eva were the perfect hosts and they were overjoyed to have the house full of family again although it was obvious they missed Milly.

It was just after breakfast when Roberto decided to speak to Brax; he had noticed how troubled he seemed. Roberto decided to take Brax into the garden while Eva kept Scarlet busy inside the house, Ruby and Casey were also in the house "Darryl what's troubling you?" Roberto was well known for getting straight to the point.

"What?" Brax asked quickly.

"You have something on your mind, what is it?" Roberto asked again.

Brax frowned he wasn't really sure if it was appropriate for him to mention how he was feeling, but he didn't need to "She'd understand" Roberto guessed. Brax was horrified "Darryl Ameliana loved you, and no-one can deny the way you loved her"

"It just feels wrong" Brax blurted out "Like I'm betraying Mill"

"Yes I know and it's natural that you feel that way. She was such a big part of your life, you shared a love that was unique and pure and true and no-one can ever take that away from you. But you have to let her go Darryl she wouldn't want you to live your life this way. Ameliana wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving for her"

"It's not that easy just to move on" Brax replied he hadn't expected Roberto to react this way about his feelings for someone else.

"I know it won't be easy" Roberto replied as he sat on the bench under the tree and gestured for Brax to sit "I also know you loved Ameliana enough to know when its right for you to move on, all I'm saying is that if you have feelings for someone else then me and Eva won't stop you from moving on. We know our daughter well enough to know it is what she would have wanted"

Brax was speechless, he wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to something like that, Roberto had basically told him that if he wanted to be with Charlie then him and the rest of his family wouldn't stop him. Trouble is it wasn't Milly's family that was stopping him. It was Brax who was stopping himself.

x-x-x-x

Charlie still wasn't really sure how she felt about her feelings for Brax, she knew there was something between them but she was more worried how Brax felt about it. As she sat in the kitchen and stared into her cereal bowl she heard Leah walking through the house "Oh hi Charlie I didn't realise you were still here" Leah sang cheerfully "Is everything alright" she added when she saw Charlie's expression "Is this about Brax?" Leah asked curiously when she remembered a previous conversation she had had with Charlie earlier that week. Charlie spoke to Leah after speaking with Bianca.

"I don't know what to do Leah" Charlie sighed as she put her spoon back in her bowl "Is it wrong that I have feelings for my dead best friend's husband?"

"Honestly yes it is a little weird, but only because we knew them as a couple. Charlie you can't help who you fall in love with. God I should know that better than anyone, Brax just needs time to decide what he wants" Leah said as she looked at Charlie.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way, what if I'm pushing him into something he doesn't feel" Charlie sighed.

"Charlie Brax is old enough to know what he wants; he'll know when he is ready to move on. It's just a case of waiting and seeing what he decides" Leah tried to advise Charlie the best she could, but at the back of her mind she was secretly thinking about Milly.

"Your right" Charlie replied "God I just wish I didn't feel this way"

x-x-x-x

As Brax drifted slowly off the sleep he had Milly on his mind. He was surprised when he woke up and saw Milly standing over him "You are the most stubborn man I know Darryl Braxton" she frowned. Brax shot up in bed and looked around the room.

"Mill What…" Brax stuttered as he watched Milly sit down beside him she was wearing a white maxi dress.

"How many more times do I have to tell you?" Milly scalded "Don't hold me here selfishly"

"I don't understand what you mean" Brax was confused.

"I know you have feelings for Charlie, but hiding here isn't going to change that" Milly continued "I want you to be happy; she won't wait for you forever. Darryl don't you think you will be betraying my me more by making do with someone because the woman you really want has moved on?"

"I didn't think about it like that" Brax quickly replied, he had never seen it this way.

"You can't feel guilty about moving on with someone you love, because moving on with someone you are just settling for is the biggest betrayal of all. Don't deny yourself the right to be happy baby" Milly stared into Brax's eyes "The way you loved me so completely left you with nothing to feel guilty about"

Suddenly Brax was distracted by a cry coming from Scarlet's cot. As his eyes opened he realised he had been dreaming. Brax got out of bed and headed over to Scarlet he pulled her out of her cot and kissed her head "You have a dream to baby" he whispered.

As Scarlet snuggled her head into Brax he was shocked by what she said "Charwie"

"I know baby, I miss her too" Brax replied he finally realised Milly was right, moving on with someone he was falling for would be better than moving on with someone just for the sake of not wanting to be alone"

After putting Scarlet back to bed Brax sat awake for a couple of hours thinking about all the things people had said to him over the last few weeks, the things Milly had said and Roberto. The more these things circled around in his head the more he realised being in Italy wasn't helping. Brax realised at that moment in time exactly what he needed to do.

x-x-x-x

It had been a few days since Charlie's chat with Leah and she was still finding it difficult to get her head around the way she was feeling. Charlie had just got back from a walk along the beach when she saw a shocking face sat at the kitchen table waiting for her "Brax" she gasped as she walked into the kitchen "What are you doing here?"

"I had to speak to you" Brax said as he stood to greet Charlie "I'm not really sure how to say this but I need you to let me try" Charlie didn't reply she just nodded "While I was in Italy I couldn't get you out of my head and I'm sorry if that sounds weird but it's the truth. I don't know what it means and I'm not sure I want to. But what I do know is I'm not sure I can let it go. I'm not going to say I can give you what you would want from me, but I can say that I'd really like to try" Brax practically poured his heart out to Charlie.

"Brax I" Charlie smiled she was still mesmerized that he was standing in front of her saying these things.

"There is one thing you need to understand though, Milly is still in here" Brax frowned as he pointed to his heart "And I'm not sure she will ever go away, but I'd really like to try and love you the way you want me too" Brax added.

Charlie just grinned she couldn't speak or move. She was just paralysed to the spot "Well what do you think?" Brax finally asked.

"Yes" Charlie finally managed to say something "Yes I want to try too" she added as she moved forwards slowly. Brax paused for a few moments before moving his hand to Charlie's face, he kissed her lips gently.

At that moment Brax realised kissing Charlie didn't feel wrong at all; in fact it couldn't feel more right.

**Ok I really hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Please review I would love to know what you all thought. Also thank you to Paris for the idea of including Charlie's point of view, hope it was ok.**

**Also I would just like to say how overwhelming it is to receive such kind reviews about this story. I am glad you are all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Much Love as always Nikayl x**


	14. No rush

**To all my fantastic readers I am so sorry for my lack of reviews, but unfortunately I have been in hospital for a few weeks with a kidney infection. I really hope ow things have finally sorted themselves. **

**I am currently working on chapters for all of my stories and am hoping to have updated them all by the weekend. So please bear with me if I haven't updated you favourite story today I will be doing in the next few days.**

Brax took a deep breath as he walked through the cemetery with a bouquet of pale pink and white roses in his hand, he wasn't wearing his usual boardies and t-shirt, and he had opted for a pair of dark jeans and a grey and red check shirt.

Brax stopped on the path just in front of a familiar gravestone, a stone even after all these years didn't get any easier to visit. And especially now it was occupied by two of the most important people in Darryl Braxton's life, his beautiful wife and baby boy who he never got to watch grow.

Brax had changed the gravestone ever since Amelia was buried with Blaydon the gravestone now read

**_Ameliana Braxton_**

**_21st January 1980-_****_ 23rd July 2011_**

**_Beloved Wife and Mother_**

**_Taken too soon_**

**_Here also lies  
><em>**

**_Blaydon James Braxton_**

**_23rd May 2009_**

**_Born asleep._**

Brax knelt gently at the grave "Hello beautiful" he smiled as he reached forwards and took the old flowers out of the white marble pot which was just in front of the headstone "I was meant to bring these yesterday but Scarlet had her jabs, and I guessed you would have been more angry with me if I missed them" Brax said softly as he put the fresh flowers in the pot.

"There you go that looks better, you always said everything looks nicer with flowers, I never really got that until now" Brax smiled "Mind you this gravestone would look better without your name on it, I miss you Mill" he sighed as he moved off his knees so he was now sat on the grass "Oh I hope you don't mind that I didn't bring Scarlet today, she has gone to the beach with Charlie, I needed to come by myself. I could really do with talking to you right now, it's so quiet with out you" Brax frowned as he waited for a response, but nothing.

"Ok that's right you make me do all the talking" Brax laughed a little "Well you'll be pleased to know I took Charlie out on our first date last night, and I have to say it went pretty well, we only went to Angelo's but it's a start right? It was a little strange if I'm honest, but not in a bad way. We spent most of the night laughing and talking about you which I have to say kinda helped. I hate to admit but you were right Milly, Charlie is right for me"

"Charlie" A voice gasped from behind him "You are seeing Charlie?" it said again but this time in a more angry tone. Brax's head shot round and he spotted Lynne standing behind him.

"Lynne I'm sorry I…" Brax said as he quickly stood up.

"How could you?" Lynne snapped "It hasn't even been a year and you have already lined somebody else up.

"It's not like that" Brax tried to explain himself to a devastated Lynne.

"I thought you loved Amy?" Lynne cried.

"I did, I do" Brax was falling over his words "This wasn't planned I swear, it's just…"

"You know what I don't want to hear it" Lynne held her hand up to Brax's face "I have no idea who you are anymore" she added before turning on her heels and rushing towards a silver Mercedes that was parked in the car-park.

Brax put his hands on his faced and wiped them downwards this was the last thing he wanted to happen.

x-x-x

Charlie and Scarlet were sat in the sand building a sand castle when Brax arrived. Scarlet's face lit up as she watched her daddy walking towards her "Dadda" she giggled as she fumbled to her feet and toddled quickly towards him "Dadda" she giggled again as he reached down and picked her up.

"Hey princess" Brax kissed Scarlet's forehead and watched as Charlie started to walk towards him "Hey" he smiled as Charlie kissed his cheek gently.

"You ok?" she asked, Charlie knew where Barx had been that morning.

"Yeh fine" Brax lied pretty convincingly "Hey listen did you wanna go and grab some lunch I'm starving" Brax smiled.

"Me hun-gay too Dadda" Scarlet said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Is that right" Brax laughed "How about some pasta?"

"Yay, me ike Patta" Scarlet clapped.

"Angelo's it is then" Charlie laughed as she picked up the towel and Scarlet's bag and followed Brax.

x-x-x

Brax was surprised when he walked into Angelo's and found Harry waiting at the bar for him, Scarlet ran straight to Harry. She had been changed into a red summer dress and white frilly socks with red shoes; her hair was pinned up on one side with a red bow clip. "Pops" She squealed excitedly as Harry scooped her up in his arms.

"Hello my Angel" he chuckled.

"Harry" Brax said a little more cautiously, he knew straight away why Harry was there "Go and sit down I'll bring us some drinks" Brax said to Charlie as he pointed towards an empty table. Charlie nodded and went to sit at the table.

"So what can I do for you?" Brax said as he walked closer to Harry.

"Lynne's very upset Darryl, she seems to think you have moved on with Charlie" Harry started and judging by Brax's silence Harry guessed his wife was right "So it's true then?"

Brax nodded "Yeah, but it wasn't planned"

"I'm sure it wasn't" Harry quickly said "Look I realise how hard the decision to start this must have been for you"

"I'm not expecting anyone to understand…" Brax replied a little on the defensive side.

"Darryl you've misunderstood, Lynne is upset by the way she reacted not by your relationship" Harry explained causing Brax to relax "She felt terrible about the way she spoke to you. Lynne knows as well as I do how difficult it must have been for you to move on from Amy. We both know how much you loved her"

"Yeah it's not something I gave in to quickly" Brax replied honestly "In fact it nearly didn't happen at all"

"Yes I can imagine" Harry smiled

"Its still very early days, rushing things will only be an insult to Milly memory. I want to make sure this is right before I move forwards. Amelia is still a big part of my life and I think she always will be. I just need to take time to work out if there is room in my heart for Charlie as well" Brax explained sincerely

"You're a god man Darryl Braxton" Harry smiled "And I'm not going to say it is going to be easy for us to accept Charlie, but I don't know maybe one day we can start and get to know her properly"

"Thanks Harry" Brax sighed with relief, that was one less conversation to worry about. Now all he had to do was talk to Heath, Casey and his mum.

x-x-x

Later that evening Charlie had gone back to Leah's leaving Brax and Scarlet in the house alone, Brax had put Scarlet to bed when he heard shuffling around outside. Brax picked up a baseball bat he had propped up against the cupboard, he slowly turned the handle and opened the door with his bat raised "Jesus" he exclaimed when he saw a familiar face standing in front of him.

It was a young woman dressed in dark skinny jeans and a red hooded jumper, Brax could see red strands of hair poking through the sides of the hood "Hello Brax" the female's voice said as she pulled the hood down.

Brax couldn't believe his eyes as the red haired girl stood in front of him holding a rucksack on her shoulder "Katie?" Brax gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Is Amelia here? I need to see her?" Suddenly Brax's stomach sank, this poor teenager hadn't heard about Amelia's death and now Brax was going to have to break her heart.

**Ok thoughts please sorry it's a bit patchy but I intend this to be a filler chapter.**

**So who do you think Katie is? And what trouble do you think she will bring with her?**

**I will be revealing Katie's identity in my next chapter of I am Amelia Braxton, so please tune in to that if you are eager to know who Katie is.**

**Much love Nikki x x**


	15. Helping Katie

"What do you mean gone?" Katie asked frantically "Amelia can't be gone she would have told me"

Brax had spent the past 20 minutes explaining to Katie what had happened "I'm sorry Katie someone should have told you" Brax apologised to the traumatised teenager "But we have all been going through so much lately"

"Yeah of course you have" Katie replied "Its ok I understand" Katie just stared at the floor.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Brax asked as he walked towards the fridge and pulled out a juice carton.

"Yeah" Katie replied still completely shocked "So how's Casey taken it?"

"He's devastated" Brax sighed as he handed Katie a glass of juice.

"I bet" Katie said as she took a sip from the glass "They were always really close. And what about Heath how's he?"

"I don't really know he hasn't really said a lot" Brax replied "So what brings you here, you said you needed help or something?"

"Oh don't worry I can figure it out for myself" Katie smiled weakly "You are dealing with enough already"

"Katie" Brax frowned "You wouldn't be here if you could sort it yourself, now come on what's happened? Milly would want me to help you"

"I'm in trouble Brax" Katie sighed as Brax sat beside her "I've got into something I shouldn't and now I am in it up to my eyeballs, the police are involved and everything"

"What about your mum and dad?" Brax wondered why Katie felt so alone.

"Oh they disowned a while ago, after what happened with Casey and everything" Katie took another drink from her glass of juice.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner" Brax asked curiously.

"I didn't want to bother you, and I knew Casey had a new girlfriend and wouldn't want his ex hanging around" Katie explained "And I found out about Amelia being pregnant so I figured she wouldn't need the stress either"

"Hey look at me, you are not stress Katie. We meant what we said before you are family and have always got a home with us. Hey listen when was the last time you had something to eat?" Brax smiled as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Ages" Katie groaned "Can't remember the last time I had a shower either"

"Well why don't you go for a shower and I'll fix you something to eat" Brax suggested "I'm sure Ruby has some things that might fit you"

Katie didn't need asking twice, she just stood up and looked at Brax awkwardly "The bathrooms through there and the towels are in the cupboard"

Brax waited for the shower to turn on before heading over to Katie's rucksack, he wanted to know exactly what trouble he needed to prepare himself for. As he opened the bag Brax wished he hadn't, wrapped inside a t-shirt was about $40,000 cash, it wasn't that, that shocked Brax though, the thing that shocked him most was another t-shirt that looked to be bloodstained, wrapped tightly inside the shirt was a knife "Shit" Brax exclaimed as he stared at the blood and knife.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Brax jumped out of his skin before shoving everything back inside the rucksack and throwing it in a kitchen cupboard. Brax was a little surprised to see Charlie standing in the doorway as he opened the door "Hello you" she grinned widely before kissing him on the lips gently and walking in the lounge.

"Hey" Charlie could see Brax was a little on edge "Everything ok?" she asked curiously.

"Er…yeah I'm fine" Brax replied, Charlie could hear the shower was on.

"Oh were you about to have a shower" Charlie asked with a cheeky smile "Maybe I could join you"

"NO" Brax almost bit Charlie's head off "No it's ok…" Brax didn't get chance to finish his sentence when a very wet Katie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a grey towel.

"Hey Brax I couldn't find the shampoo" Katie said before stopping in her tracks, she spotted the horrified expression on Charlie's face.

"Well at least now I know why you have been avoiding my calls" Charlie snapped before rushing out of the door.

"Charlie wait" Brax called after her, he knew he couldn't leave the house though because Scarlet was still taking a nap and Katie needed to explain what he found in her bag "Shit" he exhaled as he hit the door frame.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise someone was here, who was she anyway?" Katie asked

"Just a friend" Brax said without thinking "Come on lets find you some clothes and then we can talk"

x-x-x

Charlie walked aimlessly along the beach, she had no idea what to think about what she had just seen, she was in a world of her own when she bumped into Casey "I'm sorry" she apologised quickly

"Hey are you ok Charlie?" Casey asked when he saw how upset she seemed. Charlie didn't reply she just read a message she had got on her phone **It's not what you think Charlie, I'll explain later I promise DB x x**

"Whatever" Charlie said out loud as she stuffed her phone back inside her pocket.

"I'm sorry Case what did you say?" Charlie said as she looked up at the confused teenager.

"I was just asking if you were ok." Casey repeated his question "It's just you seen a bit upset"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it's nothing really. Just one of those days" Charlie had never been a convincing liar.

"Right ok" Casey frowned "Well I hope t picks up for you"

"What?" Charlie hadn't really been listening to Casey she was still trying to process what she had just seen.

"Your day" Casey said again "I hope it improves"

"Oh yeah thanks Casey" Charlie smiled as she started to walk away before turning back to Casey "Hey Case don't suppose you have seen Leah at all this morning?"

"Yeah she's in the Diner" Casey replied before turning and continuing along the beach.

"Thank you" Charlie called as she hurried towards the Diner.

x-x-x

"Well it seems you are right" Katie smiled as she walked out of Ruby and Casey's bedroom wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a yellow tank top "We are the same size" she added before stopping when she saw the contents of her bag laid across the coffee table. Katie swallowed hard as she walked closer to the table and Brax who was sat on the sofa.

"Is this what you needed to talk about?" Brax asked sternly. Katie nodded slowly before breaking down.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know what else to do. I had no-where else to go" Katie sobbed; Brax quickly stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around the frightened teenager.

"Come on, sit down" Brax said softly as he led Katie to the sofa "We'll start from the beginning yeah" he said as he help her sit down.

x-x-x

Leah handed Charlie her coffee and sat in the empty seat beside her "So what's happened, is this about Brax?" Leah asked.

"I caught him with someone else Leah" Charlie said weakly.

"What, how do you mean caught him?" Leah was stunned surely Charlie must have made a mistake.

"I went round to see him earlier, he couldn't get rid of me quick enough" Charlie replied "He was about to go in the shower and when I asked him if I could join him, as a joke obviously he practically bit my head off"

"Maybe it hit a nerve, he is still grieving" Leah tried to make excuses for Brax.

"He bit my head off because she was already in there, waiting for him" Charlie explained "And do you know what the worst thing about it is, she was about 18 years old Leah"

"I'm sure it's not what you think Charlie, I mean look how long it has taken for him to get this far with you" Leah replied "She might have been a friend of Casey's, what did he say?"

"I didn't give him chance to explain" Charlie frowned "I just ran out of there"

"Well there you go then, why don't you go back to the house and give him chance to explain what's going on. It's probably not even what you think it is" Leah smiled as she put her hand on Charlie's arm.

"You're right thanks Leah" Charlie smiled before getting up and heading towards the door.

x-x-x

Brax was sat with Katie on the sofa as she explained what had happened "After my dad threw me out I moved around a lot" Katie sighed.

"Where did you sleep?" Brax asked nervous of the answer.

"Anywhere really, empty old houses, refuges and the streets mainly" Katie replied to a horrified Brax "Then one night it was really cold, and this woman came to me and said she knew somewhere I could go, somewhere warm and safe. I didn't think twice I just went with her" Katie took a deep breath before continuing "She took me to this flat, she said I would be safe there. She told me to get some sleep and she would come back and see me in the morning"

"Then what happened" Brax interrupted preparing himself for what Katie told him next.

"Well she came back and brought me some clothes and food; I didn't know who she was. I just thought she was being nice you know" Katie said looking to Brax for reassurance.

"But she wanted something in return right?" Brax guessed and Katie nodded "How long did you work for her?"

"A few months" Katie sniffed "Then that's when I met Jimmy"

"Jimmy?" Brax asked curiously.

"Yeah he was a regular" Katie said "He was different to the others though; he was sweet and kind and promised me he would take me away. Then one night he did" Katie smiled "I was so grateful to be out of there, until he got me home" Katie swallowed hard "He had pictures of me everywhere, and I don't mean snap shots I mean proper stalker kind"

Brax gritted his teeth and his tense jaw told Katie he was getting angry "So then what happened?"

"He kept me there for a few days, then one night he came home from the pub drunk, he was so angry he started throwing furniture and smashing things. I tried to stay out of his way but he came and got me out of the bedroom, he told me I was his and that we couldn't stay there. I thought he meant moving away but he didn't he meant we could stay on earth anymore, he took a knife out of the kitchen drawer and said it was the only way we could stay together" Brax could see Katie's hands were shaking "I didn't mean to hurt him I swear I just panicked, I didn't think I just grabbed the knife and then there was blood everywhere" Katie sobbed.

Brax was stunned, how could this gentle girl be capable of something like this "Then what happened?"

"I grabbed the knife and ran out of there" Katie sobbed "I wasn't even thinking, I just got out of there as quick as I could"

"And you didn't go back?" Brax wondered.

"Of course I did" Katie snapped ""hat kind of person do you think I am, I couldn't just leave him there, no matter what he was going to do to me"

"So what happened when you went back?" Brax asked as he looked at the coffee table.

"Nothing, Jimmy was already gone when I got back. The place was swamped with police and forensics" Katie sighed.

"What about the money?" Brax asked.

"Oh no, I got that from somewhere else. For a job I did" Katie replied almost blankly.

"What kind of job?" Brax asked still horrified that Katie had gotten herself into something like this.

"Transporting some gear" Katie was ashamed as she said this out loud "For a guy called Jake Pirovic"

"Pirovic" Brax repeated.

"Yeah do you know him?" Katie wondered.

"Oh I know him alright" Brax snarled as he thought about Jake "Are you still in contact with him?"

"No I did the job, took the money and that's it. I told him it was a one of" Katie seemed sure about this fact "I'm so sorry to bring this to your doorstep after everything you have been through with Amelia"

"Hey don't you worry about that" Brax smiled weakly "Milly wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I mean it Katie you are family"

"So what will happen now?" Katie asked.

"Leave it with me" Brax frowned "Don't say anything to anyone else, not even Casey. I'll sort it I promise"

Katie hugged Brax tightly "Thank you so much" she sniffed as she fought her tears back.

"It's ok" Brax replied "Hey is there any particular reason you wanted to speak to Milly about this?"

"Erm…no I just thought it would be easier to talk to Amelia about it that's all" Katie said quickly which caused Brax to be a little suspicious, but he decided not to say anything to her just yet, Katie was still fragile after what had happened with jimmy and Brax knew she would tell him whatever was worrying her in her own time.

X-x-x

Later that evening Brax was in Angelo's making a few phone calls, he was surprised to see Charlie walking towards him "I'm sorry about the way I reacted before" Charlie said shyly as she approached the bar.

Brax didn't seem to be listening "Brax I'm trying to apologise" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry Charlie I'm just a bit busy right now" Brax frowned as he dialed another number on his phone.

"What and that's it" Charlie snapped "I catch you in a compromising position with a young woman and all you can say is your busy, no explanation no nothing"

Brax put his phone on the bar and stared at Charlie for a few moments "What do you want me to say, I told you it's not what you thought"

"Oh and that's it?" Charlie snarled.

"Yeah, look Charlie you're going to have to trust me on this" Brax frowned. Charlie's lack of reply told Brax everything he needed to know "Oh fine well if you don't trust me then that's your problem"

"Oh that's rich you told me you wanted to take things slowly and then I catch you with another woman and you refuse to give me an explanation, but you still expect me to trust you" Charlie didn't mean so get so angry with Brax "How can I trust you when I can't get a straight answer, who would trust that?"

"Milly would have" Brax argued without thinking.

"Milly" Charlie gasped "And of course we all know I'm not Milly am I" she snapped before turning on her heels and storming out of the restaurant tears filling her eyes.

Brax regretted his outburst instantly "Charlie wait" Brax called after her "Charlie"

**Sorry to end so abruptly but I wanted to save some for the next chapter, since this one is getting rather long. Hope this chapter was ok for you all. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also for those of you who haven't read- I am Amelia Braxton- it might be worth reading my most recent chapter as it will explain more about Katie and how she is connected with the Braxton's.**

**I promise for all you Chax fans this argument will be sorted in my next chapter. So the more reviews I get, the quicker I will post them making up. Much love Nikki x x**

**Coming soon-**

**Ruby is horrified when she realises the connection between Casey and Katie?**

**Katie is instantly attracted to a Summer Bay resident, but which one?**

**Charlie and Brax make up but who sees them and how will they react?**


End file.
